


A day at work, in Jurassic world.

by JenJoanAlley



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJoanAlley/pseuds/JenJoanAlley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the movie, YOU, the reader are edited into it. After the completion of the re-written movie (I did change a few scenes its not all word for word.) The story becomes its own entity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You look away quickly when his eyes catch yours. He’s always staring. You didn’t spill anything new on your faintly stained short-sleeve shirt or jeans, you don’t smell bad because you didn’t step in Charlie’s strategically placed dung with your high calf work boots, your minimalist makeup isn’t runny; however, he’s still staring. You wonder why he does so when he’s always so nice to you: carrying the treat buckets for you, joining you for lunch when no one else sits by you, hell he even gives you such proud, amazing smiles when you get the girls to listen to you. Owen is a great guy, but you can’t figure out what makes him stare, and you’re starting to get paranoid about it.

After lunch, you take the treat buckets up for Owen to run training and watch with a smile when the girls run through it flawlessly. However, after he finishes, a man walks up to him and Barry and begins to talk. You can see the concern in Owen’s face, but try not to eavesdrop; if it’s something he wants you to know, he will tell you. You instead focus on cleaning up the buckets as you watch them head down the stairs and as you stare at Owen’s retreating back, you wonder if maybe you stare at him as much as he does you.

You turn to carry the buckets to the hose but you hear a young intern yell, “Pig loose!” You turn, trying to find the source of the commotion and find the pig running directly under you. The intern reaches his pole out to catch the pig, but you see the raptors running towards it. You drop the buckets to your side and reach your hands out to the pole, hoping to keep him from being dragged over the edge, but you fail in the worst possible way. As you grab hold of the pole, the intern lets go of it and Blue grabs a hold of the pig with her relentless teeth, pulling you over the railing and throwing you on the ground. You try to land it, but your ankle rolls to the side painfully in your boot, and you collapse to the ground, feeling a sharp pain in your tailbone at the way you landed. You scramble back toward the gate, but before you can get far, all four girls close in around you in their attack formation, posture forward with talons extended.

You turn your head to see Owen at the gate, eyes staring directly into yours as per usual and you see the panic there. Hmm, could it be possible that he stares because he likes what he sees? The unnecessary thought flows through your mind, but is immediately overpowered by the idea of you getting disemboweled by the raptor’s sharp talons and eaten alive, when you turn at the sound of the raptors approaching you. Owen lunges from the cage to the paddock, and jumps in between you and the girls. “Hold your fire!! Hoooold your fire! DO NOT FIRE!” His stood directly in the path of the girls, keeping their eyes on him, “Put twelve amps into these animals and they’re never gonna trust me again.” Blue hissed, her teeth bared. “Blue…Stand down.” She hopped forward and snapped her jaws, “HEY! What did I just say?!” She whined in response, but did not drop her position. Barry grabs you by the back of your vest, dragging you under the half-open gate. “Delta I see you. Back up!” Delta roared and thrashed her tail, holding back from attacking. “Okay…good.” His frame was rigid and powerful. He stood like a true alpha, and you couldn’t help but admire that as you let your eyes wander across his body. Each muscle stood out, as he maintained his stooped posture, mimicking the girls, making himself look bigger. “Charlie I see you.” He looked into her eyes, “Stay right there.” His voice was firm, and his commands were distinct and sharp, like a knife.   
Meanwhile, the man that had spoken with Owen watched from the other side of the cage, his face both curious and pleased, as if he enjoyed watching the life-or-death situation unfold before him.  
“Close the gate.” Owen said calmly.  
“Are you crazy?!” Barry said in an elevated voice, trying to keep it down so he wouldn’t startle the raptors out of their barely relaxed state.  
“Hey, just trust me.” Owen breathed.  
You don’t say anything, for fear you would break the spell Owen had on the raptors. You always had that fear that the girls would turn on you, but just the thought of watching Owen die as the previous intern had died made you sick with worry. You remember his screams, the sound of flesh tearing, his voice gurgling as blood filled his lungs; bones crunching, and joints popping out of sockets as the raptors ripped him apart. It was all over in a matter of moments, but it was none the less, gruesome and terrible. A reminder of what can happen to anyone with this job.  
Your hands clutched uselessly at the ground. You ache to grab him and run, but you can’t move. Time slows almost to a halt, the tension is tangible. Barry swears and presses the red button to close the gate. In an instant, everything seems to snap at once.

Owen turns and dives for the closing gate, barely wide enough to fit him. He rolls under it, just as the girls pounce. The solid gate slams shut, as the raptors jaws close on empty air and slam into the bars, producing four resonating tones. Owen’s face is frozen for a moment, as if he didn’t expect to survive the encounter. The banging of their heads on the gate brings him back around.

You really begin to feel the pain in your ass and ankle as you try to stand up, leaning against the bars opposite him for support and favoring your injured ankle, still catching your breath when Barry helps him up before grinning at him before walking out of the cage. Owen stands there, looking at you for one long moment, before he closes the distance between the two of you.

Suddenly his face is close to yours, his eyes filled with concern and he places a hand on the side of your neck, as his eyes inspect you for any visible injuries, settling his gaze on your injured ankle.

“I’m okay, Owen. Promise. I’ll mend.” You try to look into his eyes, but for the first time ever, he refuses to meet your gaze. Instead, his head hangs between you and he’s breathing heavily.

You’re almost surprised when he whispers, “If something had happened to you, I would never forgive myself.” He pauses for a moment, sighing heavily. “Especially since I never told you.” He finally looks up into your eyes as his words sink in.

He’s always so kind to you, always staring, and so protective. He does like you. You don’t understand how you could have been so oblivious to someone as blunt as Owen having feelings for you, but you decide to think about that later. Right now, he’s staring at you with vulnerable eyes waiting for you to say something.

You give him a mischievous smile and say, “Tell me what, Owen?” He hasn’t explicitly said it, and frankly you want to be sure before you do something rash but you aren’t disappointed. His green eyes are sparkling when he leans forward, face just inches from yours and whispers.

“I’m crazy about you.” He says giving you a small smirk. You grin, knowing that’s all you needed to hear. You slide your hands up over his strong arms that have somehow wrapped around your waist and you place `them in his hair, before pulling him down to you. You smile against his lips, relishing in the taste of him and the passion you’re sharing after thinking you were going to die, adrenaline still coursing through each other’s veins, leaving a warm taste on your lips. 

He pulls away, breathless, and gives you a laugh. “I thought you were never going to catch on,” he says, moving a calloused hand to your cheek.

“Well, I guess I can be a little clueless sometimes.” You can’t help the huge grin on your face as you continue. “Maybe you should show me again just how much you like me. You know, to make sure I fully understand.” He laughs again as he leans down to continue your kiss and you think how silly you were to find his staring odd.

“Let’s get you out of here.” He says, “Can you walk?”  
You try to take a step forward, but your ankle gives out from beneath you, as if Blue took chomped it out from under you. You fall forward, right into Owen’s strong, tanned arms. “Whoa, I guess not huh?” You offer him a half smile, 

 

Owen helps you into the hammock hanging from the porch and a nearby tree, before climbing over the railing to grab a bottle of tequila, two glass bottles of Coca-Cola, and an ice-pack from the mini-fridge on the porch. He returns to your side, opening one bottle of Coke, and filling it the rest of the way with tequila, “Here. This will help take the edge off the pain.”  
“Oh you are my favorite person in the world.” You moan, taking a sip, feeling the bubbles of the Coke tickle your mouth, before the sting of alcohol in your throat follows. He also hands you a dry snack, to help your body process the alcohol faster.

A silver Mercedes rolls up, and the boss herself, Claire, steps out, “What do they want now?” Owen asks, working on his motorcycle. She glances around, disdain apparent on her face as she takes in the trailer, the hammock you’re lying in, and dock, before letting her eyes settle on you for a moment. A brief exchange occurs, one of a territorial nature, like two lions fighting for a mate, in a single look. You win this exchange of glances, pausing for a moment, comparing Claire to an inside cat. Well groomed, with shiny hair and clean clothes. You are the stray, the one with wild hair floating around your face, stained work pants, a short sleeve shirt tucked into your pants, and an old vest. She wore a designer belt, while you wore a well-worn leather belt with a sharp knife at your hip.   
Claire’s eyes settled on Owen, “Mr. Grady I want you to come take a look at something.”  
His eyes narrowed, his guard up in a heartbeat, “Why are you calling me ‘Mr. Grady’?”  
She sighed, looking at you again briefly, “Owen, if you’re not too busy-“  
“I’m pretty busy.” He interrupts her, glancing at you with a wry grin and a wink, hiding it from Claire as he takes a sip of his Coke.  
“We have an attraction-“  
He interrupted her again, obviously pushing her buttons, “That’s not what you said the last time I saw you.” He stood up and approached her.  
“I’m talking about the dinosaurs, Mr. Grady.” She swatted at a bug flying around her face with a milky white hand.  
“Owen.” He responds.  
“It’s a new species we made.” She huffed. Owen snatched the bug mid-flight, in one dexterous hand.  
“You just went and made a new dinosaur?” he inquired, setting the insect free.  
“Yeah it’s kinda what we do here.” Claire responded sarcastically. You don’t particularly like the way she regards him, but at least she’s keeping her distance from Owen.  
“The exhibit opens in three weeks, Mr. Mizrani wanted me to consult with you.”  
He throws a look toward you, his green eyes glowing with mischief before returning them to Claire, “You wanna consult here? Or in my bungalow?” he says in a sultry voice. Your heart races, knowing that his words were meant for you.  
Claire wrinkles her nose, “That’s not funny.”  
You and Owen snickered, obviously enjoying making Claire uncomfortable. She was fun to mess around with, and it was delightful to watch her squirm in her white clothes and beige high heels. “It’s a little funny.” He chuckled.  
“We’d like you to evaluate the paddock for vulnerabilities.” Claire said, maintaining a professional approach as best as she could.   
“Why me?” Owen shouts over his shoulder, turning around and walking up the steps of his house and taking a cold-pack from the mini-fridge on the side of the porch.  
“I… guess Mr. Mizrani thinks that since you’re able to control the raptors-“  
“See it’s all about control with you. I don’t control the raptors it’s a relationship. It’s based on mutual respect.” He moves to your side, unlacing the first cold-pack from your ankle and wrapping the new one around. You give him a grateful glance, biting your lower lip as he lets his hand brush against your leg, clearly enjoying the closeness between the two of you. He returns his focus to Claire again, “That’s why you and I never had a second date.”  
You guffawed, snorting at Claire’s face. “Excuse me I never wanted a second date!”  
“Who prints out an itinerary for a night out?” Owen stated sarcastically.   
“She did what?!” You laugh, nearly tipping yourself out of the hammock.  
Claire drew herself up, taking his statements in stride, “I am an organized person.”  
Owen settled beside his motorcycle again, “Well what kind of diet doesn’t allow tequila?!” You start to laugh harder, the tequila in your Coke starting to make you giggly and bubbly.   
“All of them actually.” Claire says matter-of-factly.  
“Aw hell no.” you mutter after another sip.  
“And what kind of a man shows up to a date in board shorts?!”  
Owen’s ratchet cranks as he continues to play with his motorcycle, “its central America, its hot!”  
Claire, clearly fed up with his logic and your laughter takes a breath, “Okay, okay. Can we just focus on the asset please?”  
“The asset?” Owen gets up to face her, “Look I get it. You’re in charge out here, you gotta make a lot of tough decisions and it would probably be easier to pretend these animals are just numbers on a spreadsheet. But they’re not. They’re alive.”  
Claire throws you and Owen a look, “I’m fully aware that they’re alive.”  
“You might’ve made them in a test tube, but they don’t know that.” Claire looks annoyed, “They’re thinkin’, I gotta eat. I gotta hunt. I gotta-“ he moves his fist back and forth a little. You snicker again, “You gotta relate to at least…one of those things…right?”  
Claire presses her lips in a thin line, both frustrated and amused with the two of you. “I’ll be in the car.” She gets in his face, “You might want to change your shirt. They very sensitive to smell.” She throws a smirk at Owen, and then at you, before climbing into her pristine Mercedes.   
Owen moves to your side, and kisses your forehead, taking your empty bottle from you. “I don’t smell do I?”   
You grin, “I rather like the way you smell.” giving him a naughty look.   
Owen returns the smile, and goes into his house to change back into his trainer clothes, coming back out with an ankle brace, after you finish imagining what he looks like without his clothes. “How’s your ankle?”  
You flex it and point your toes, “Better.” He smiles fondly at you, taking the second cold-pack off your ankle, tossing it on his fridge, and fastening the ankle brace on you, seeming to linger each time he touches your skin. He even pulls you sock up, brings your pant leg down, (letting his hands run down your smooth calf), you sit up, throwing your legs over one side, letting Owen help you jam your boot on over your brace. He pulls you up in a standing position, and kisses you, letting you melt in his arms.   
Breaking the kiss, he turns, letting you take a few steps on your own. The brace is helping your ankle, and you throw a grateful look at him over your shoulder. He takes your hand in his, and walks with you to the car, holding the back door open for you. “My lady.” He says, bowing as you step in and sit in a plush leather chair. You throw your head back and laugh, giddy with delight.  
Owen climbs into the passenger seat beside Claire. Her lips are pressed firmly together, and she wordlessly drives to the paddock in question.


	2. Chapter  2

At the new paddock, Owen assumes an all business posture once he gets out of the car. You open your door and move next to him, equally engrossed in evaluating the outside of the pen. This is no time for play and flirting. Now its business, working around a dangerous animal. One lapse in focus, and someone gets eaten.  
“We’ve been pre-booking tickets for months.” Claire pitched to the both of you nasally, “The Park needs a new attraction every few years in order to re-invigorate the public’s interest, kind of like the space program. Corporate felt genetic modification would ‘up’ the wow factor.”  
“Seriously?” You say, shocked that anyone wouldn’t be ‘wowed ‘by a real, living, breathing, eating dinosaur.  
“They’re dinosaurs, wow enough.” Owen says, putting your thoughts to words.  
“Not according to our focus groups. The Indominous Rex-.“  
“The Indominous Rex?” Owen chuckled.  
“Are you serious? You couldn’t be a little more creative?” You snort, “Who’d you pay to come up with that?”  
“We needed something scary, and easy to pronounce. You should hear a four year old try to say Archaeornithomimus.”   
“You should hear you try to say it.” Owen muttered, making you snort from trying not to laugh out loud at his comments.  
“What’s this thing made of?” Owen asks, letting you enter the control room first, before following. You both look out the massive glass windows, trying to find the dinosaur in question.  
“The base genome is a T-Rex, the rest is…classified.” She responded, adjusting her hair.  
“You made a new dinosaur but you don’t even know what it is?” You ask, turning to Claire.  
“The lab gives us finished assets and we show them to the public.” She says in a know-it-all voice, “Can we drop a steer please?”

“How long has the animal been in here?” Owen inquires.  
“All its life.” Claire responds, while your keen eyes search the paddock. No movement stirs the greenery strewn throughout the area. The large security guard sitting behind a tech-desk presses a button.  
“Never seen anything outside of these walls?” He says. You remain silent, as you watch the gears in his mind turning as he gets the basic information from Claire. He’s fascinating to watch…if not addicting to look at.  
“We can’t exactly walk it.” Is the snide reply.   
A large side of beef is lowered in from a crane into the paddock in front of the window, “And you feed it with that?” he asks.  
“Is there a problem?” Claire replies, nearly fed up with his questions.  
“Animals raised in isolation aren’t always the most functional.” Owen remarked, his eyes glued to the raw meat, waiting for the dinosaur to show itself.   
“Your raptors are born in captivity.” Claire throws back.  
“With siblings.” Owen responds, his inner “Raptor-Daddy” is showing, “They learn social skills, and I imprint on the when they’re born. There’s trust.” He sounds so proud of himself, and glances at you, as if silently calling you the new mother of the raptors. “The only positive relationship this animal has, is with that crane. At least she knows that means food.”  
“Sooo she needs a friend? We should schedule playdates? That sort of thing?” She says, keeping her eyes on the steer dangling from wire.   
“Probably not a good idea.” Owen responds.  
Claire taps on the glass sharply with her finger, like a child trying to rouse fish in a tank, concern on her face, “Where is it?”  
You move past Owen to the side closer to the guard and the screens, watching the pen from all angles, your eyes searching for even a hint of movement among the trees. “Well is it in the basement?” Owen snapped, “Downstairs? Maybe it’s in the rec-room.”   
You hold back your own snarky comments, enjoying Owen’s. “It was just here. We were just here!” Claire snaps, moving to a touch-pad and entering a code. The machine lets out a series of buzzes, as each screen comes up negative for thermal radiation from the dinosaur.   
Owen moves to the opposite side of the control room, “Oh shoot.”  
“It doesn’t make any sense.” The man at the desk says, cramming the last bite of a sandwich in his wide mouth, “These doors haven’t opened in weeks.”  
“Were those claw marks always there?”   
Claire walks over, “You think it…Oh God.” She gasps, seeing large gashes in the solid concrete enclosure wall, leading all the way to the top, “She has an implant in her back, I can track her from the control room.  
You watch as Claire runs to her car in a panic to head for the control room and track her, as Owen heads down into the cage with a security guard and a maintenance worker. You stay in the viewing room, a bad feeling in your stomach as you stare at the scratches on the wall. Something’s off about them. You move closer to the glass and examine them for a few moments when you realize what it is. Your eyes go wide and you run over to the computer and look at the 3D rendering of the dinosaur. Its front claws are longer and sharper than the ones on its feet, but the claw marks on the wall are all the same size. If it tried to scale the wall, there would be marks from both sets of claws.  
You grab the intercom and shout. “She’s in there! Get out of there right now!”   
Owen looks around, confused as the security guard with the radio picks it up, “Having trouble reading you. I have two people talking at the same time and I have bad signal.” You sprint toward the door, throwing it open, running out a few steps and shouting, “GET OUT NOW!” Owen’s eyes widen when he faces you, gazing above your head.  
“GO!” Owen grabs the man nearest to him, breaking into a run. A shadow falls over you, and you look up in terror. A large, white dinosaur looms above you, its jaws ready to crush you. The security guard is already running back toward the gate, opening it. Owen and the maintenance worker stop dead in their tracks.  
You sprint toward Owen, who is ready to run by your side. You blaze toward him, your hurt ankle forgotten as the Indominous charges behind you. “SHIT!” Owen shouts, “RUN! GO! DON’T LOOK BACK!”   
You hear a man scream, and you turn your head, seeing the maintenance worker snatched up and eaten. The crunch of bones loud in your ears.  
As you run for your life, you step on a hip bone of a previous meal, and your ankle gives out again. Before you can keel over though, Owen snatches you up and throws you over his shoulder. You scream in terror as the Indominous gets closer and closer to you. You slap your hand against his backside and cry out, “GO GO GO GO GO!!”   
“SHIIIIT!” Owen shouts, the large gate slowly closing. At the last second, you both make it out of the enclosure. Owen doesn’t stop running, as he skids on the gravel, rotating his grip on your hips and slides underneath a mobile crane.   
For a moment you think that you’re safe. The Indominous gets her head and shoulders through the opening of the gate, forcing it to stay open as she moves further and further out of her paddock. The gate crushes itself against her side, destroying itself. Free of the gate, she stepped slowly onto the gravel, as if testing the new ground beneath her feet, tasting the air on her skin, savoring the sight of no walls in front of her. The freedom she can so clearly taste is tangible to you, as she takes her first steps into the open world.  
Together, you watch her stalk closer and closer to a work truck, with the security guard sitting in front of the bumper. He looks terrified, as he kisses a medallion around his neck. Indominous rakes her claws against the truck, overturning it. The man sits very still, hoping the Indominous has vision based on movement. A split second later, her jaws close around him with a crunch. You look on in horror, as you and Owen grab tubes above you, and slice them open with your belt knives, spraying oil and fuel all over yourselves and each other. The Indominous stomps close to your hiding place, crouching. Glancing over above Owen’s chest, you see a jaw full of massive teeth draw near the ground. Her jaws are covered in the blood of two men, crimson droplets staining the gravel beneath her chin. Time is frozen for the second time today, this one more dreadful than the first. She inhaled deeply as you cringe, her nostrils dilating. You grab Owen’s hand, before the Indominous exhales across the both of you, her rancid breath ruffling your clothes. She stands and roars, stomping off into the distance. Owen lets out a shaky breath, his hand gripping yours. After a moment, you release each other, letting blood flow back into your fingers.  
“How did you know?” Owen whispered after the Indominous was gone.  
“I looked at her claws on a computer in the control room. Her front claws are different than the ones on her feet. If she had climbed out of the cage, there would be two types of marks.” You gasp at your own realization. When you first identified it, you didn’t ask yourself why they were there in the first place.  
“So what you’re trying to say is she made those marks on purpose to lure us in there?” He looks down at you and you nod softly.” How would she know to do that? What is this thing made of?”  
“I don’t know. We’re going to need to find out though, if we’re going to survive this.” You breathe softly.  
Owen ponders your words for a moment, “They never learn, do they?”  
A car pulls up. It’s Claire in her Mercedes. The three of you go directly to the main control center.  
“I need to see your ID.” A large and well-dressed guard says, his hand raised as if to stop you.  
You and Owen push past the guard, “What the hell happened out there?! There are thermal cameras all over that paddock! She did not just disappear!!” you roared at Claire.  
“It must have been some technical malfunction.” Claire said brushing you off.  
“Were you not watching?!” You shout, “She marked up that wall as a distraction! She wanted us to think she escaped!”  
“Hold on we are talking about an animal here.” Claire states frustrated.  
“A highly intelligent animal.” Owen snarled.  
“Four hundred meters to the beacon.” A girl at the desk says, watching her screen.  
“You’re going after her with non-leathals.” You breathe angrily.  
“We have twenty six million dollars in that asset, we can’t just kill it!” Mizrani said pointing at the screen while looking at you.  
“Those men are gonna die.” Owen breathed.   
“300 meters to the beacon.” The same girl says, watching the screens closely.  
Owen raised his voice, “You need to call this mission off right now.”  
“They’re right on top of it.” The girl reports.  
“Call it off right now.” Owen shouted angrily.  
“You are not in control here.” Claire roared above the murmuring of the rest of the crew.   
You watch as one of the asset containment hunters picks up a bloody chunk of flesh with a device lodged in it. “What is that?” Mizrani asked to no one.  
“It’s her tracking implant.” You retort, “She clawed it out.”  
“How would it know to do that?” Claire asked you.  
“She remembered where they put it in. She’s a highly intelligent animal.” You growled at her.  
Another handful of tense minutes go by. Suddenly, the Indominous creeps out of the brush, her skin changing from green foliage to white hide, “IT CAN CAMOUFLAGE!” he screamed, right before the beast snatched him up. The rest of the team fired their weapons, injecting the dinosaur with tranquilizers and stabbing her with electric cattle prods. Distressed, she threw the man on the ground, and stepped on him as she charged the remaining team.  
The man’s heart monitor flat-lined, as the others’ began to beat faster. Man after man went flying, and did not get up as more and more monitors flat-lined.   
“Evacuate the island.” Owen said, turning to Claire and Mizrani.  
“We’d never re-open.”  
“Do you honestly think a dinosaur park is worth more than the twenty thousand lives that are walking around with no idea that this beast is loose?!” You shout, lunging toward Claire as if to strike her. Owen grabs you by the back of your vest and tugs you into his arms, where you relax a considerable amount.  
“You made a genetic hybrid, and raised it in captivity. She is seeing all of this for the first time. She does not even know what she is. She will kill everything that moves.” Owen states firmly, his green eyes sharp like flint.   
“You think the animal is contemplating its own existence?” Mizrani queried.  
“She is learning where she fits in the food chain, and I’m not sure you want her to figure that out.” Owen stated, keeping his voice even, “Now Asset Containment can use live ammunition in an emergency situation. You have an M1-34 in the armory. Put it on a chopper and smoke this thing!” He said, ending in a shout.  
“We have families here I’m not going to turn this place into some kind of a warzone.” Claire retorted angrily.   
“You already have!” You shout.  
“If you’re not going to help there is no reason for the two of you to be in here.” She said in a calm business voice. Owen angrily smashes his hand against a nearby desk, plowing into toy dinosaurs, sending them flying across the room as the two of you leave the main control room.   
“I would have a word, with the people in your lab.” Owen said to Mizrani, just before exiting with you still under his arm, “That thing out there is no dinosaur.”


	3. Chapter 3

Your ankle begins to ache again after all the abuse you put it through, and it starts to show as it gives out beneath you with each step. Owen picks you up in his arms effortlessly, bringing you close to his chest. You lean against one of his broad shoulders, humming from deep in your chest contentedly, “I can’t believe this is all happening.” You murmur, “And we just got together…finally.” You inhale softly, the scent of dirt and sweat lingering on his skin, as well as the faint scent of soap and sunlight, finding some comfort in his scent.   
Owen kisses your head tenderly, “We got time.” He sits on an open bench by a window in the building, his eyes fixed on yours as you stretch out, still resting your head on his shoulder. He leans forward, his hand brushing your cheek and kisses you, slowly and tenderly, and then hot and passionately, as his tongue brushes against your lip softly. You let out a soft gasp, beginning to feel aroused as you bring your hand up to his cheek.  
A security guard catches sight of you and barks out, “Hey! You can’t be doing that here!” Owen’s face darkens, and he moves away from you, standing up. “You need to leave the premises immediately, or I will have you escorted out.”  
“You think I’m the one you need to be worried about right now? Back up!” Owen shouts.  
You reach out and touch his hand with yours, calming him without a word. Just then, Claire bursts through the elevator, “Claire?” Owen says, drawing her attention.  
“I need you.” She says desperately, her eyes full of need and worry.   
Your eyes narrow sharply, “Okay?” Owen says cautiously. Your entire gaze is focused on Claire, your very aura pulsing with the phrase, ‘Back off bitch. He’s mine.’ You let out a low growl, perfectly mimicking the sound of a raptor. Owen glances at you, with a look on his face that is both surprised, impressed, and quite pleased.   
“I need your help. My nephews, they’re out in the valley please if anything happens to them…” she trailed off.  
“How old are they?” You ask, relieved that Claire was not a threat to your newly formed relationship with Owen. She stammers and gives a vague answer, “You don’t even know how old they are?” you ask, disgusted by the lack of connection with her own family. If you had a family, they would be a top priority in your life. You would have their birthdays memorized, and remember all their events.   
“Let’s go.” Owen says, picking you up in his arms again, he carries you to one of the work vehicles nearby and helps you into the back seat where you can have your leg stretched out in front of you, to keep the swelling on your ankle to a minimum. Claire takes the passenger seat and Owen gets behind the wheel, throwing the car into drive before he even buckles himself in.   
Claire tries to call her nephews on her cell phone, “Pick up….come on, pick up, pick up, pick up.” She mutters.  
You feel a sense of sympathy for Claire. Clearly she’s worried sick about her nephews, “They’ll be okay.” You say, unsure of what else to do for her.  
Owen brings the vehicle to a halt in the valley after exiting the forest trail, unbuckling his seatbelt and grabbing for his rifle, (a Marlin) Claire gasps in horror, “Wait here.” He says, as you throw your door open to accompany Owen. The sight that greets you is terrible. A large brontosaurus lay on her side, covered in gruesome gashes and bites, watering the earth with her blood. She wheezed painfully, as flies hovered over her gaping wounds.  
You crouch beside Owen and the dinosaur, trying to comfort the beast in her last painful moments, whispering softly. Claire slowly walks to her side, tears making her eyes glisten. It’s obvious she’s never been this close to one of her dinosaurs before, much less watched an animal die. She carefully places a hand on the poor beast’s neck. You run your hand down the animal’s snout, rubbing it gently and cooing softly, making eye contact with the big girl. She blinks, slowly, as if to recognize why you were there, and what was happening. “I’m sorry.” You breathe, “Shhh… you’ll be okay.” Her large head lurches up, as if to struggle one last time against the inevitable with a low groan, “Okay, okay. You’re good. Easy girl, you’re okay.” Her eyes close as her head settles back into the long soft grass. Her breath comes out in one long sigh, as if she’s at peace quite suddenly.  
She doesn’t breathe again, or open her eyes. Tears cloud your vision, as you continue to stroke the brontosaurus, “Poor girl.”  
Owen gets up, before helping you to your feet. You collapse against his chest, your throat raw from holding back your tears. He rubs your back softly, and touches your cheek, capturing a lone tear on his fingertip, before running a hand through your hair, soothing you. He kisses your cheek softly, before leading you to the edge of the hill, to take in the surrounding area.  
The next sight that greets you is even worse than the one before. Five more brontosaurus lay dead or dying on the bloodstained grass. The telltale scores in the earth reveal their killer. “She didn’t eat them.” You say softly, confused and horrified.  
“It’s killing for sport.” Owen says, spitting out the words angrily as the carrion birds circle overhead. If it’s one thing he didn’t like, it was the unnecessary death of any living creature. The wanton death of these peaceful creatures only continued to anger the both of you. Claire takes in the scene beside you, almost unable to process the sight, looking away from the bodies.  
“Still think they’re just numbers on a spreadsheet?” You ask Claire. She doesn’t reply, and you hope that seeing this impacts her the right way. Maybe now she’ll come down from her high and mighty perch.  
The three of you solemnly walk back to the car as the carrion birds descend. Carefully, you place a small wildflower beside the dead brontosaurus, like a small memorial for the gentle giant.   
You follow the Indominous’ tracks to a clearing away from the valley in the car, the path of the grear beast easy to follow. She left a mess of torn branches and trampled earth in her wake. After ten minutes goes by, you spot something not natural beneath a tree, “What is that?” Owen turns the Mercedes to the clearing, and gets out, followed by you and Claire.  
The thing you spotted beneath the trees, is the gyro-orb that guests ride in, only this one is broken, smashed and ripped apart, with Jimmy Fallon still sputtering out his lines as electrical wires zap against the metal body. Owen digs a large, sharp tooth from the metal structure and examines it. There’s only one beast this tooth could have come from, judging by the dead ankylosaur nearby, with telltale slashes across its body and the deep gashes in the earth.   
Claire is gasping for air, struggling to keep herself functioning as she looks around for any sign of her nephews. “I found something.” You say, pointing to the ground not too far from the crushed orb. It’s a cell phone.  
“Oh God…oh no, no, no, no, no.” Claire cries, falling to her knees, clutching the broken phone to her chest as if it were one of the boys, dead.   
“Hey. They made it out.” Owen says, pointing to the two sets of footprints in the mud nearby.   
You and Owen track the boys’ footprints to a waterfall nearby. “Oh my God they jumped!” Claire exclaims, seeing the footprints end at the edge of the cliff.  
“Brave kids.” Owen says, looking around.  
“ZAAAAAACK! GREEEEY” Claire shouts.  
You cross the distance between you and her in a single bound, latching onto Claire,“SHHHH!” You hiss, clamping a hand over her mouth firmly.  
She thrashes in your arms for a moment, “I am not one of your damn animals!” She sputters, moving your dirty hand away from her mouth.   
“Listen.” Owen snarls, keeping his voice low, “Those kids are still alive, but we will all not be if you continue to scream like that.”  
She takes a few moments to wipe her mouth, `“So…you can pick up their scent right? Track their footprints?” Claire asks.   
“Are you serious?” you snort disdainfully, fed up with Claire’s ignorance.  
“I was with the Navy not the Navajo!” Owen hisses, clearly insulted by her assumption.   
“What do we do? What do you suggest we do?” Claire retorts.  
“You get back. Both of you. I’ll find them.” Owen says, casting you a concerned glance, spotting you looking at your ankle.  
“No, we’ll find them.” Claire hisses back.  
“There’s no way in this hell that I’m hanging back while you go alone!” you snarl quietly, taking a possessive step closer to him.  
Unable to sway you, Owen looks at Claire, “You’ll last two minutes in there. Less in those ridiculous shoes.” You snicker quietly. “At least she’s armed.” Owen points at you. You feel a surge of pride, as you put a hand on your .45 caliber Walther pistol on your waist, switching the safety off and resting your hand on the grip, feeling the solidity of it bringing you a slight comfort. At least you’re not totally incompetent, or helpless, or a deadweight in heels.  
Claire huffs, undoing her belt and throwing it on the ground, ripping her buttoned shirt open. For a moment, you and Owen are afraid that she’ll strip, but instead she ties the bottom corners of her shirt up over her waist, and rolls up her white sleeves over her elbows, before putting her hands on her hips, huffing with a pointed look, a sassy look on her face and a sharp glint in her eyes. You study her, wondering what purpose her actions had.  
“What does that mean?” Owen asks, clearly confused by Claire’s actions.   
“It means that I’m ready to go.” Claire responds, as if it should have been obvious, her hands out to show off what she did.   
You snort, “Honey, you could not be less ready than you are now. You’d be better off if you removed your shoes and ran barefoot through the forest.” She looked at you as if you had grown a second head, disgust and shock painting her face. You shrug, “There are worse things to step in, that some detritus from the forest.   
Claire ignores you, while Owen snickers at your comment, taking your hand in his. “I am still in charge around here.” Owen says over his shoulder to Claire, ‘You will do everything I say, exactly as I say it.”  
“Excuse me?” she remarks, clearly not used to being given orders.  
“Don’t need your commentary.” You snap.  
“Relax.” Owen says, kissing your hand, “It’ll be like taking a stroll through the woods…” he releases your hand and readies his rifle, chambering a bullet, “Sixty-five million years ago.”  
You pull out your pistol, also chambering a round, and follow Owen, with Claire trailing behind as her heels get stuck in the mud repeatedly, much to your amusement. She swatted at flies buzzing around, making her disgust apparent.


	4. Chapter 4

You remain alert, scanning the forest for any movement, for any hostile sound, while trekking through the woods, shadow stepping where Owen walked, to create the least amount of noise possible. For a moment you think you heard screams, but then the forest is silent once more. You shake your head slightly to clear it, remaining focused on trying to stay alert and alive, while checking out Owen from behind.   
The sound of an old Jeep rumbles through the forest. You and Owen exchange a look as Claire runs toward the source of the noise. He grabs your hand in his, easily keeping pace with you as you lope through the forest. You spot a clearing just up ahead. It’s an opened garage, with a lone Jeep Sahara from the original park, covered in forest greens, vines, and old leaves.  
Owen walks in, resting his rifle against the Jeep’s side. You observe the markings on the dirty garage floor, noting the same two sets of footprints in a small oval around where another Jeep used to be. “Is this one of theirs?” Owen asks, picking up a dirty jacket.  
“Yes.” Claire gasps, “And that road goes straight back to the park.” She seems very relieved by the knowledge her two nephews are still alive, and on the move.  
“How did they get one of these things started? They’ve been sitting here to rot for twenty years.” Owen says, after peering into the remaining Jeep, looking around the garage. He locates a pair of jumper cables, and starts looking around for a fresh battery.  
“They’re Jeeps.” You reply, “It’s one of the old models. It’s the kind you can’t kill, because it was designed to be easy to fix when something went wrong” Reverently, you lay a hand on the hood, “This was a vehicle with its roots in warzones.” Claire turns toward you, rather stunned by your knowledge of mechanics and cars. “My first car was an old Jeep.” You shrug, feeling a surge of awe come over you, as you lovingly run a hand over one of the dusty fenders of the remaining Jeep.  
Owen starts to undo the hooks holding the hood down, and you move to join him. The loud crunch of brush underfoot brings you to a halt, freezing like a terrified rabbit. Owen crouches beside you, as you grab Claire and push her behind the Jeep, opposite of Owen. You sit between them, your hand resting on Owen’s thigh, ready to move when he does.   
He turns, looking at his rifle, still sitting beside the Jeep, just out of arm’s reach. He moves as if to grab it, before quickly returning to his original position, his body rigid and tense. He glances at you and Claire, pressing one finger to his lips.   
A low growl comes from the Indominous on the other side of the Jeep, as she sniffs the inside of the garage, sending dust and dirt flying when she exhales. Her large head finds its way into the opening, her dilated nostrils are even with Owen’s head, and her terrifying jaws are barely two feet away from him. His hand automatically grabs yours, and you latch onto him, determined to keep him alive at all costs.   
The stench coming from Indominous’ mouth is almost unbearable, laced with the scent of death, and every living being, both human and dinosaur. She nudges her head against the old Jeep, making the old vehicle groan in protest.  
Claire looks as if she’s going to start crying, while you just feel sick to the stomach, looking at Owen’s closed eyes, dreading what would happen if the Indominous attacked this very second.  
Finally, Indominous growls, stopping her abuse of the Jeep, letting the old car settle back into its original position as she withdraws her head from the garage. Owen turns around and crawls a foot away from the bumper, snatching his rifle from the Jeep’s side and returning to you.   
You let out a sigh of relief and relax, leaning heavily on him. He does the same, drawing his arm across your shoulders, letting out a long shaky breath. You glance over at Claire, deciding that she looks like she’s going to throw up with relief from not getting eaten.  
Suddenly, Indominous thrusts her jaws through the roof of the garage, her large claws ripping large chunks of it away. Claire immediately gets up and runs. Owen pushes you up, and you begin to run, your forward momentum helping Owen quickly stand and run as well, rifle in hand. For a moment he looks like he’s going to run the other way, “OWEN!” You shout. He turns around and runs toward you, right before the Indominous shoves the Jeep into the wall. The old vehicle narrowly misses his legs, and you grab his hand, pulling him along faster.   
You leap over the T-rex skull, agile like a doe with Owen right on your tail. You slip through the open doors of the old building, ducking under low trees. The Indominous doesn’t follow you, but you hear the crashing of a wall breaking, and the bellow of the Indominous. A helicopter flies overhead, drawing her off of your tail.  
Out of nowhere, Claire pulls out her phone shortly after a helicopter flies overhead, “Lowery! We found her!” she says, “South of the gyroshpere-valley, between the old park and the aviary. Get ACU out here with real guns this time!”  
“Finally!” You growl, “It’s about damn time.”  
“Who’s flying it?” Claire asks into her phone. You assume she’s referring to the helicopter, “Mizrani?!”   
“I don’t hear her following us. I think we’re okay for now.” Owen says, his grip on your hand much more relaxed now. You look at him with your keen eyes, letting them wander over his body. His eyes never leave you, obviously looking over your body with the same amount of desire in his eyes as in yours. It feels good to be wanted. It feels good to see that he wants you, despite your thin, willowy build, your muscular arms, and your not-so-flattering choice of wardrobe.   
You exit the forest at the top of a cliff, just as the helicopter swoops overhead once more, heading for the aviary directly in front of you, searching for the Indominous. You watch as a shower of bullets rains from the helicopter at something down below it. “They’re using the M1-34!” You shout exclaim excitedly.  
Owen grins, “It might just finally be over.” He looks at you again, “Maybe after this we can really spend some quality time together, without worry about being eaten.” He puts his arm around your waist, his eyes open to you; his expression is tender and vulnerable again as he leans in to kiss you.  
“Oh my God.” Claire breathes, “Look!” She points toward the aviary, from which pterodactyls are swarming from by the dozen, from a hole you assume was created by the Indominous. The animals fly directly into the chopper, from which a man falls to his death. A few moments later, the helicopter goes down too, crashing through the glass dome, sending even more pterodactyls flying through the gaping holes, followed by billowing clouds of black smoke.  
“Go, run! To the trees!” Owen shouts, turning with you still in his arms as the flock of pterodactyls draws nearer. They soar overhead faster than you can run, but are blocked from attacking you by the massive net of branches above you. He pushes Claire down as one animal nearly snaps her up in its beak, protecting her from the attack. You follow his lead, falling to the ground by his side, waiting for the flock to finish passing overhead.   
“I know a shortcut from here to the park!” Claire says, jumping up and running through the forest. Owen helps you up once again, and chase after her, finding a clean packed dirt trail.  
Just as you make it to pavement, suddenly thrust in a crowd of running, frantic people, Claire’s phone rings. “Hello?” she asks, picking it up. “Okay, stay right there! I’m on my way. Stay right with them.”  
Owen mounts a four-wheeler and starts it. You climb onto the back, letting your legs hug the vehicle as you press your body against Owen’s, wrapping your hands around his waist. “Get on!” He shouts to Claire as she hangs up her phone. She straddles the back of the machine, squeezing you with a surprisingly strong grip, and her legs pressed around yours to stay on as Owen smashes the throttle and sends the wheeler flying toward the park.   
You look on in horror, as you watch the pterodactyls in the distance, swooping over the main part of the park where all the guests are. Screams faintly reach your ears. Owen stops the wheeler in the middle of the paddock halls, with large steel walls rising high above you, containing other large dinosaurs. He grabs a tranquilizer gun from a nearby ranger, and you do the same, running in his footprints. Claire follows the two of you to the main section of the park, immediately firing your weapon on pterodactyls flying for you, bringing them down with one shot each, keeping Owen’s path clear of the flying dinosaurs as you make your way together to a group of rangers close by. Soon, your magazine is empty, and you reload it, your movements practiced and easy. You bring down another twelve animals, each shot fast and accurate, much faster than Owen’s, to your secret pride. Soon you’re completely out of ammunition, “Dammit.” You mutter under your breath.  
You feel a slight breeze tickle the back of your neck and you turn, only to be struck by a pterodactyl with large teeth, your gun stopping it from tearing your throat out. Owen turns and shoots directly over your shoulder, hitting the animal in the chest. The beast goes down, limp from the tranquilizer. You stoop over and pick it up by the tail, moving it over to a table two feet away so you don’t trip on it. You look down at the remains of your tranquilizer gun. “Son-of-a-bitch just destroyed the barrel, and chewed the stock in half.” You throw away the two halves of your weapon, and start spotting for Owen, pointing out the rogue pterodactyls that the other men aren’t getting.  
Claire stands on another table screaming, “ZACK! GREY!” Ahead, you see a large pterodactyl diving on the boys. Owen shoots the animal with a dart. It doesn’t go down. Again, he shoots it and the creature remains aloft, gliding easily after the boys, its beak open to grab one of them. You rush to the two boys to protect them from a gliding pterodactyl that Owen shoots, hitting it away with the heel of your hand, diverting its path from the kids.   
At that moment, you see a pterodactyl like the one that attacked you, grab Owen from behind, pushing him to the ground, sending his tranquilizer gun skittering away. He turns over, his hands pressed against its chest, keeping its wicked teeth just inches from his face. You pull out your Walther, but you can’t get a clear shot with both of them writhing on the ground. You run closer, just as Claire hit the pterodactyl in the head with the butt of the gun, clearly unable to figure out how to aim the weapon at the beast to inject the animal with a tranquilizer. The dinosaur began to get up again, its beady black eyes still firmly fixed on Owen. You take the shot, and put a .45 caliber bullet in the dinosaur’s brain without missing a beat, feeling grateful that Claire pushed the pterodactyl away from Owen, giving you a clear line of sight. You walk to him, your hand down. He takes it, and you pull him up from the ground. Before you can grin at him, he pulls you against his chest, kissing you on the mouth, his arm anchoring you to his body. You slide your hand up his bicep, curling around the muscle and pulling him into you, deepening the kiss and sending you to higher planes than you ever thought were possible with just one kiss.  
When your lips finally part, a soft gasp escapes your mouth, your eyes screaming, ‘Take me now.’ His eyes have the same look, wanting so badly to take you into his bungalow and make love to you. Your eyes continue to smolder with desire, ignoring the chaotic scene around you, resting your forehead against his, your noses brushing against one another. Owen wraps his strong hands around your waist, keeping you anchored against his body. Your arms rest over his, your hands curved around his triceps, keeping him equally close to you.  
Claire rushes to her nephews, clutching them close to her, looking over their scrapes as if they were her own children. “Who are they?” the oldest one asks.   
She turns around seeing you and Owen still in each other’s arms, “We work together.” She says casually.   
Owen takes in the sky above, still seeing it flooded with pterodactyls, “We need to keep moving. We need to get to the control room.” Claire nods, directing her nephews to follow, as Owen turns and takes your hand in his, moving back to the paddock halls.  
Claire’s phone rings, “Lowery, I’m on my way back to you.” She listens to the man on the other side, “What do you mean, use the raptors?”  
Owen’s jaw clenches, “Son of a bitch!” he exclaims, just as you shout, “That motherfucking bastard!!”  
“You shouldn’t swear.” Says the younger boy.  
You turn to him and growl, “You’ll understand if you meet him.” Then you turn to Claire, “Take the kids and take them somewhere safe. Things are about to get worse.”  
Before she can ask you why, the hall doors start clanging, the metal straining to hold back something. You grab Claire’s hand briefly, startling her into a run toward a nearby Mercedes, just as the doors burst open, a crowd of people flooding in with a pterodactyl hovering over their screaming mass of bodies.   
You hop into the passenger seat, as Owen climbs into the driver’s side. The kids and Claire pile into the back seat, screaming. Owen backs up the car into an inlet, away from the main flood of people.   
“This does not feel safe!” The older boy says.  
“Can we stay with you?” the younger one asks.  
“I am never leaving you as long as you live.” Claire says, turning to them.  
“No, no! Him!” The boys exclaim together.   
You burst out laughing, putting a hand on Owens’s muscular thigh, “I got first dibs on him.” Owen lets out a chuckle his hand resting on yours as he puts the car into drive, and starts the journey to the raptor paddock. On the way, Owen explains that a man called Hoskins wanted to use the raptors in war, and was eager to set the raptors lose on the island for a field test, to see how they take orders outside of their paddock.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun has finally fallen by the time you arrive at the paddock. InGen is already there, attaching equipment to the raptors, when you and Owen climb out of the vehicle. Hoskins, the man that had spoken to Owen is standing there, waiting to greet you. Hoskins swaggers over, “The mother hen has finally arr-“ *whack*  
Owen lands a solid punch to the right side of his jaw with his left hand. You slam your car door, cracking the window, crossing the distance between you and Hoskins in a single bound, and lash out at the man, your right hand smashing into the man’s jaw. He shouts, holding his face with one hand, surprised by your action. “Get the hell out of here, and stay away from my animals.” Owen snarls.  
“Hoskins you wanted this to happen, you son-of-a-bitch.” She spits out, the words sounding unnatural and untasteful coming from her lips, as if she wasn’t meant to say that.  
“I should shoot you in the dick right now.” You growl, your hand wrapped around your pistol, just itching to pull the trigger on him.  
“How many more people have to die, before this mission starts to make sense to you?” The man asks Owen, not looking at you or Claire. You evaluate him, sizing him up. He has a very punch-able face, which you would be more than happy to hit again.   
Barry butts in, “It’s not a mission. It’s a ‘field test.’”   
“This is an InGen situation now. Okay? There are gonna be cruise ships that will show up here at first light, and everybody is gonna get off this island. You’re gonna watch a news story tomorrow, about how you all saved lives. No, no, better yet… how your animals, saved lives.” He turns and starts to walk away.  
“They’ve never been out of containment.” Barry says, “It’s crazy.”  
“Let’s move it out!” Hoskins says, before turning to you and Owen, “This is happening. With, or without you.”   
Wordlessly, Owen stomps to the nearby tent with a map in it and starts to give orders, “We know that she is in sector five. This is a game we call ‘Hide and Seek’ it’s a scent drill, we’ve done it about a thousand times with these animals. When they get on target, and they will, wait to engage. Velociraptors are pack hunters. They like to herd the animal into a kill zone, and that’s when we take our shot. Get a clear shot, wait on my command, and give her everything you’ve got. We have one good target gentlemen. Do not shoot my raptors. Please.” You and Owen leave the tent, and go to the raptors.   
You find Delta, your favorite, running your hands along her jawline. You understand that it wasn’t entirely her fault that she cornered you with the other girls. She was following her pack. You were vulnerable and weak, and the strong eat the weak. She settles at your touch, her distressed screeches dwindling down to calm purrs.   
You glance over at Owen, who is calming Blue, watching him run his hands over the animal, wondering if that’s how he would run his hands over you, exploring each place of your body with the gentle touch of his warm hands.   
“Owen.” One of the boys calls from the other side of the cage, breaking you from your reverie. He turns toward them, and you listen in, keeping eye contact with Delta, soothing her once more. “Are they safe?”  
Owen shakes his head, “No. They’re not.”  
“What are their names?” The eldest asks.  
Owen begins to point, “Well, we got Charlie, this is Echo, here is Delta, and this one’s called Blue.” He said, naming each one, his gaze lingering on you and Delta for a precious moment, “She’s the beta.” He said referring to Blue.  
“Who’s the alpha?” the young one asks.   
Owen smirks, “You’re lookin’ at him kid.”  
You grin, happiness bubbling up inside you hearing the pride in his voice. Claire comes, claiming the boys’ attention, and taking them to an armored vehicle, leaving you alone with Owen and the raptors. He moves to you, his eyes hungry for yours. You return the look, absorbed by the color of his green eyes and the expression within them. The feeling he gives you leaves you absolutely breathless and he hasn’t even laid a hand on you.  
You stand up, moving your hands to his waist, loving the feel of his body beneath your hands. Owen in return, lays one hand on your waist, the other cupped over your cheek. All at once, you find yourself against his chest, your lips on his. He runs his tongue along the edge of your lip in the kiss, and you eagerly follow, running the tip of yours along his lower lip. He groans, his hand on your hip running along your ribs and back. You can feel his body ache for yours as you slide one hand up to his cheek, before letting it fall to his shoulder. Owen’s head ducks down, and his mouth attacks your neck with the tenderest of kisses, eliciting a soft moan from you, your chest heaving at the closeness you two are sharing; his hands make their way down your back, before his lips make their way back up to your mouth, kissing every inch of skin along the way as he backs you up against the cage wall, away from the girls (who are all screeching at the spectacle you two are creating.) Your tongues dance with one another, your hearts pounding in unison, the whole world melting away into nothing, you are oblivious to the world. The man in front of you is the only thing you could ever want. You gasp softly, your hands running through Owen’s hair. Your leg rises up, starting to curl around Owen’s waist making him moan against your mouth softly, bringing your pelvis closer to his as he rakes his fingers through your hair with a moan. He untucks your shirt from your pants, letting one of his hands roam across your bare skin. You inhale sharply, as his warm hand caresses your body, trailing down your back, sending tendrils of pleasure and heat running rampant through your veins. “Owen.” You mewl, eliciting a husky growl from him in response, your name on his lips as he grasps at your leg with his free hand, still driving you up crazy with his tongue and lips.  
“Time to break it up lovebirds!” Hoskins calls out from the other side of the cage. Owen starts to back up after a moment, his lips still clinging to yours as he relinquishes his hold on your leg and draws his other hand from your back reluctantly. When you finally part, both of you are gasping with exhilaration, wanting nothing more than to claw each other’s clothes off. You find yourself craving his body, with a profound lust. His eyes linger on you, as the two of you walk out of the cage, your steps clumsy as your mind tries to clear itself. “If we survive this together, remind me to shoot him.” You breathe, dizzy from Owen’s kisses.He grins mischievously, nodding, equally handicapped.   
Owen points you to a motorcycle of your own, sitting beside his, with your rifle in a saddlebag. A man hands him a chunk of the Indominous’ flesh with the tracking implant still inside it as you mount your cycle, watching him as he lets each raptor take in the scent of the Indominous. Owen uses his clicker after each girl smells it, encouraging them to follow the scent.   
He mounts his own bike, and looks over at you. “Are you ready?” he asks. You nod carefully. He glances over at the pig-wrangler and signals him. He presses a button, releasing the girls from their individual cages.   
In the span of a single heartbeat, the girls spring from their cages, the air of the outside filling their nostrils. The girls excitedly chirp to each other.  
You and Owen are on their tail a second later, in tune with the movement of the raptors as they weave between the trees and over debris. You and Owen trade places, crossing paths, your eyes meeting again. Your bike goes down a rut and back out again, launching you into the air. You land it, your rear tire sticking to the ground. The girls catch the scent they’re looking for and turn sharply. In unison, you and Owen follow, drifting your bikes together, like a mated pair of raptors, reading each other’s movements. The girls are in your lights, as you surge ahead of them, just behind Owen who takes point as the alpha hunter.   
The girls all watch the two of you riding with them, a new gleam in their eyes that wasn’t there before, an eagerness to please. There was also something primal in there too, something dangerous and beautiful. You could feel it as well, the thrill of the chase pumping through your veins.  
The girls slow down after several miles, “OWEN!” You shout, drawing his attention. You slow your bike quickly, letting him hear your motorcycle downshift to tell him to slow down.   
“They got something.” Owen says as the girls surge ahead of you once more. You stop in a clearing, with your raptors at the edge of the clearing, facing the forest directly opposite of you. Their posture is alert, with their tails high up.  
You and Owen draw your rifles, settling in beside the InGen gunmen behind a fallen tree, your rifles cocked and aimed above the raptors.   
The all too familiar screech of the Indominous reaches your ears, setting you on edge. The girls grunt nervously, peering through the trees.  
Suddenly, the Indominous comes out from behind thick vines, her low growl piercing the silence of the night. She faces the raptors, as Blue opens her jaws and hisses. One snarl silences her. The Indominous lets out a low screech. Charlie responds, her bark echoing off the trees. The Indominous responds, satisfied when the other girls screech softly.   
“Something’s wrong.” You murmur.   
“They’re communicating.” Barry says, watching the strange turn of events unfold.   
“Now I know why they wouldn’t tell us what it’s made of.” Owen says, “That thing’s part raptor.”  
As if on cue, each and every one of the girls turns around, staring straight at you and Owen.   
One of the men shouts, “ENGAGE!” and suddenly the entire forest is lit up by the halo of gunfire, each muzzle aimed at the Indominous. The raptors scatter as the Indominous flees the scene, followed by an RPG, which explodes to her right, sending her tumbling to the ground.   
Together, yours and Owen’s rifles crack through the sound of automatic weapons, each shot aimed for the vulnerable parts of the Indominous. She roars, scrambling up and running away.  
Owen stands up, his rifle still shouldered, “Watch your six.” He says as you stand to follow him, your back inches from his to cover him from behind, “The raptors have a new alpha.” You and Owen push past burning vines, turning clockwise in sync, until you face forward and he has your back covered.   
Out of nowhere, Charlie jumps out and attacks a man, snapping his neck with her jaws before running back into the cover of the brush. Guns fire in all directions as you and Owen hit the ground, narrowly avoiding friendly fire. The girls are attacking from all sides, their screeches combined with the screams of men echoing loudly in your ears. The crunch of bones, flesh and clothing tearing, and the ribbing of bodies is all too familiar to you, as you and Owen retreat further into the forest, crawling on your bellies before standing in a tall grassy field.  
A low growl comes from nearby, and you spot a long tail waving up above the grass. Charlie’s head pops up, her muzzle bloody. She looks at you with alert eyes. There is no bloodthirsty look in them. She just stares at you, letting out a gentle croak, and you can’t bring yourself to pull the trigger on her, even if she did try to eat you. Out of nowhere, an RPG hits her, exploding in a ball of fire. You and Owen are sent flying back. Your head knocks against a tree, and you black out for a moment. When you open your eyes again, Owen is crouched over you, “Are you okay?” He asks.  
“Mhm.” You mumble, sitting up slowly.   
His warm hand is pressed against your back, supporting you as he wraps you in his arms, “Oh thank God. If something happened to you…” he trailed off, burying his face into your neck as if to reassure himself you were still alive. “Are you still able to shoot?” He inquired, bringing you up to a standing position.   
“Yeah I’m good.” You groan, rubbing the back of your head. Together, the two of you scamper back toward your motorcycles.  
Just as you start them, you hear Barry screaming. “BLUE!” he barks out. Owen lets out a short chirping whistle, grabbing Blue’s attention. Together, you and Owen spin around and drive back to the raptor paddock, driving faster than before, with Blue hard on your heels.   
You and Owen quickly race past the paddock, following tire trails from Claire’s truck going toward the park, meeting up with the truck on the move.  
“Owen!” The boys excitedly shout. He remains focused, his eyes clear and receptive like one of his raptors, and races ahead to talk to Claire.  
“We gotta get indoors! Follow me!” he shouts, checking over his shoulder to make sure you’re still there. Once he reassures himself, he hits the throttle hard and surges forward while you stay behind the truck, to keep an eye out for attacks from behind.  
The rest of the short journey is uneventful, if eerily calm. A chopper soars overhead just as you park your motorcycle beside Owen’s. He dismounts his bike gracefully while shouldering his rifle as Claire runs around the back of the truck to let the boys out. Owen glances at you, and you run with Claire toward the main building, up flights of stairs for the control room. “That way!” she points as you leap the stairs, two by two, your legs burning and your ankle throbbing in the brace.   
You race with the group into the control room, lit by amber lights through glass walls. “They evacuated the lab.” Claire says confused, seeing a hidden door wide open. She leads you in slowly, looking around. The room is covered in bubbling tubes, and dotted with glass animal cages containing various reptiles. You and Owen peer at a strange newt-like creature, covered in fur while the kids stare at other animals. Suddenly a door is thrown open, and several InGen workers start packing dinosaur embryos in cryo-coolers.   
“What are you doing?” Claire gasps.  
“I’m afraid that’s above your pay grade honey.” Hoskins says coming around the corner.  
“Where’s Henry?” she asks.  
“Doctor Wu works for us.” Hoskins replied haughtily.   
The little boy peers around Owen at a screen, showing the Indominous in a 3D rendering, “Is that a real dinosaur?”  
“No, it ain’t kid.” He looks at Claire, “But somebody’s gotta make sure this company has a future.” He starts to go on, “Imagine, that one, a fraction of the size…deadly, intelligent, and able to hide from the most advanced military technology.” You and Owen stare daggers into him, wishing he would burn up right where he stood, “A living weapon, unlike anything we’ve ever seen. See, millions of years of evolution, what’d we learn? Nature…is the given-“ a bloodcurdling snarl from Delta fills the glass room, startling Hoskins, “SHIT!” he cries out, backing up toward the wall as Owen’s arms snap up, keeping you and the others protected behind him. “Easy….” Hoskins quakes. Delta closes in on him, snarling. “Easy boy.” He whimpers, “Easy! We’re on the same side.” He stammers, as Owen guides you, Claire and the boys toward the doors of the lab, keeping his alpha raptor crouched posture, tense and ready to spring into action, his rifle still slung across his back. “We’re on the same side right?” he lifts a shaking hand to Delta, his posture lacking the dominance and power of Owen’s behavior. She peers at him, “I’m on your side.” Delta waits a moment longer, as if deciding, before she snaps her jaws shut around Hoskins’ hand. He screams in agony as Owen pushes you and everyone else out of the labs, running before you can see Delta finish off Hoskins. The cessation of screams is enough to tell you what happened.


	6. Chapter 6

“This way!” Claire says, directing the group down the hall. Delta crashes through the glass, sliding across the smooth floor, struggling to get a grip. Claire grabs the boys and starts running in the opposite direction, you and Owen flanking her.   
“Wrong way!” You cry, watching Delta chase after you, betrayal cutting through your heart as if she had dug her talons into your chest.   
The younger boy slaps a machine in the center of the building, sending up a hologram of a dilophosaurus to frighten Delta. The ploy works, and she stalls, clearly confused by the trick.   
You burst through the doors, your hand brushing against Owen’s for a heartbeat. His eyes connect with yours. There is desperation and fear in them, coupled with strength and a drive to survive. Blue startles him back into the world when she stands in front of the group, roaring. Owen thrusts his arm out to slow you and the others. From behind comes Delta, and from the left is Echo. “That’s how it is huh?” the girls grunt and hiss. Blue approaches Owen silently, her eyes trained on his as he sets his rifle down on the ground. He starts to reach a hand out to her as she croons softly, snapping her jaws. “Easy.” He breathes, his hand getting closer, “Easy.” For a tense moment, he stands frozen, hovering over Blue’s skin, reading her. She lets him in, and he runs a hand along her jaw, his fingertips reaching for the headgear she’s still wearing. He unclips it and lets it fall to the ground at her talons. “That’s that.” He whispers, drawing away, his arm brushing against yours, searching for your hand.  
The Indominous roars, coming around a shop slowly, as if to ask the raptors why the humans they surrounded were not dead yet. She stops twenty feet away from the girls and roars, as if she were commanding them to attack. Blue watches her, before turning to Owen again. She croaks softly, before turning on the Indominous, who rakes her claws against Blue, sending her flying into a wall for her insubordination. She doesn’t get up.   
Delta and Echo stand on either side of you and the others, ready to attack, roaring their grief over their sister. Owen gives his chirp whistle, and the girls launch toward the Indominous, latching onto her side and biting her repeatedly, taking out chunks of flesh. Indominous screams, turning this-way and that, trying to shake off her attackers.   
You and Owen duck behind a large chunk of amber, while Claire and the boys hide inside of a gift shop. The crack of your rifles echoes loudly, hitting the Indominous in the face, the chest, and belly, trying to slow her down. She throws Delta down, who scrambles up and back onto her opponent. Out of nowhere, Claire runs from the gift store, carrying a flare in one hand and a walkie-talkie in the other. Indominous throws Echo into a nearby restaurant’s window. The glass shatters, and she falls into the fire-pit, killing her. You don’t have time to mourn with Owen, when your rifle jams, and you dislodge a brass casing from your gun as you slide over the counter and into the store with the boys. Owen is hot on your tail. He holds a finger to his lips, keeping the boys quiet, hoping that the Indominous didn’t see him hide. He watches your face for clues. Fear is the only emotion on your face. Fear for your life. Fear for Owen’s life. Fear for your raptors lives, for Claire and the boys. Suddenly you grab Owen by his vest, dragging him toward you. He spins around his feet back-pedaling with his arms spread, pushing you and the boys against the back of the gift store, right when Indominous’ jaws close in where he once was. The Indominous’ claw comes smashing through the side, nearly taking your leg off. Owen reaches around and pins your legs close to him, as the younger boy screams in terror.   
Indominous reaches in again, snagging the little boy by a utility belt around his waist, nearly dragging him out of the store. Owen and the older brother grab onto him and the wall, fighting with the massive dinosaur over the boy. You draw your knife, sliding it in between the belt and the boy, slashing the material with the sharp blade, freeing the boy. You spend the next couple of moments fending off the Indominous’ attacks, stabbing her claws with your knife, or shooting for her eyes when her face gets too close.   
A loud crash, followed by a brilliant red light draws the Indominous’ attention away from you, accompanied by a loud roar. “It’s her!” you shout, giddy with joy. It’s the tyrannosaurus rex, the one that you trained from a hatchling, before she got too big to be handled anymore. “It’s the queen of the park!” You exclaim, your face lights up, “Kick her ass Queen T!” you shout.  
Owen sits there, panting, relieved to be alive, as he pulls you into his arms again, watching the fight begin shortly after the Indominous answers the challenge with a roar of her own.   
The battle begins, with the roaring. Each fighter trying to scare the other into submission. When neither dinosaur backs down, they charge, teeth bared. The T-rex dodges Indominous’ attack and clamps down on her neck from the right, chomping several times in an effort to break her neck. Indominous is too strong though, and turns her longer neck and clamps onto Queen T’s neck for a brief moment. Not to be easily outwitted, the T-rex shakes her head violently, throwing her opponent off her attack, continuing mto damage Indominous’ neck.  
Indominous returns the favor, hitting Queen T across the shoulders, slashing them wide open and battering her head with vicious claws. She clamps the T-rex’s jaws closed before she can land another bite and throws her on her side, biting at her throat angrily. She thrusts Queen T’s head into the gift shop as she roars, her jaws nearly engulfing you. You and Owen move to the next section of the store with the boys in front, just as T-rex gets back up on her feet.  
You watch Claire get up from where she fell after she threw the flare, moving to a better hiding place, dodging flying debris, “RUN!” She screams.   
“Go! GO!” Owen shouts, pushing the boys forward, his free hand covering your head from falling debris. Just before the roof collapses over your head, you make it out alive. Queen T falls where you just were moments ago, with Indominous right on top of her in a moment. She roars in agony, her body battered and bloody, she groans, trying to stand up. Indominous looms over her, as if relishing her victory, opening her jaws to bite into T-rex’s jugular, and cut off her life force.  
Just then, a familiar dinosaur barks, careening around the corner. “Blue!” Owen shouts triumphantly, “That’s my girl!” she sprints straight for Indominous, fearless in the face of her towering opponent, latching onto her back with her sharp talons, tearing chunks of flesh from the beast’s back.  
Indominous roars and tries to throw her, but Blue cannot be dislodged. At that moment, Queen T rises up again, her jaws engulfing Indominous’ neck. She throws her into a building, smashing her head against the hard wall. The Indominous responds to this attack by grabbing the T-rex by her head with her jaws, dragging her forward and around.  
Before you’re trampled, Owen grabs your arm and follows Claire and the boys to a safer hiding place to watch the battle happen. Blue is thrown in front of you, but her eyes never leave the Indominous, as she lunges toward her enemy with unshakable ferocity. Queen T dislodges herself from the Indominous, stooping low as she takes her opponent’s throat from below, throwing her again. She smashes her skull against the Indominous’, stunning her for a moment, letting the queen shove her against another building. She grabs her opponent by the head with her teeth, throwing her across the bazaar. Blue jumps at her head, trying for the Indominous’ eyes, succeeding in damaging one while T-rex once again chomps on her enemy’s neck as she throws Blue off once more. Queen T throws the Indominous against the fence around the mosasaurus tank, breaking it. The Indominous stands, facing the T-rex. Both females are battered, tired, and bloody. It’s an old fashioned standoff. The T-rex knows she could slip on the bloody pavement, and fall into the water if she lunges for the kill, and the Indominous has her back to the wall, a deep tank behind her, and a strong opponent with an agile raptor at her side.  
“I know what I have to do.” You murmur, dropping your rifle beside Owen, your fingers slide free of his, throwing him one last glace before you snatch up the flare, running straight for the dinosaurs. “HEY!” you shout at the Indominous. You shoot in the air with your Walther, before throwing the weapon to the side, dropping the flare by the tank’s side on the very edge of the precipice, and diving in before the Indominous can eat you.   
You glide through the water, looking down as the mosasaurus propels herself up and out of the water, snatching the Indominous up in her huge jaws, dragging her into the tank. Indominous screams in pain and terror for the first time, thrashing against an opponent she can’t defeat. As she sinks to the bottom, one of her talons catches you, and slices you from your right hip up the side of your ribs. You watch as the mosasaurus kill the Indominous, tearing her to pieces and swallowing them whole. You cannot enjoy your victory though, as you watch the water around you turn red with your own blood. Slowly your body feels as though it’s drifting, sinking lower and lower…you wish that you had said something to Owen before you dove in. You also hope he doesn’t dive in after you, because then he might die too.  
Something hard hits you in the back, drawing you back to reality. You see yourself rising closer to the surface, but your oxygen deprived mind can’t be sure. You find yourself pushed up toward light and air once again. Something hot and smelly grabs you by your tattered and bloody vest, pulling you higher into the air, until you feel solid ground under your back. Opening your eyes, you stare into the massive black orbs of your Queen T’s eyes. A flicker of understanding runs through you from her eyes. The mosasaurus brought you to the surface, and your T-rex picked you up and put you back on land. After she deposits you safely, Queen T walks away, her posture stooped. She looks exhausted from both the battle, and the toll the blood loss has taken on her. Blue barks once, purring at Owen, who you notice is being blocked from you by his raptor. A silent form of communication happens between the two, just before Blue turns and lopes away. She calls out, and another call answers back, and the sound of a pair of running feet slowly fades away.  
Owen rushes to your side, cradling you in his arms, “Get a med kit.” He tells Claire. She nods and grabs the med kit from the ruins of the gift shop, opening it for him as he pulls away your ruined vest and shirt, examining your wound. “Give me gauze. I need to stop the bleeding. Thread a needle too. He takes a bottle of rubbing alcohol, dousing your wound with it. You arch your back, screaming in agony. Owen is on your wound in a heartbeat, preventing more blood from leaving. “I want you to stay with me, alright? Look at me. Look right at me, blink, and look at my eyes. What color are they?” He asks you.  
“Green.” You croak.  
“Green. Be more specific, describe them for me.” He says, his eyes never leaving you.   
“They’re like an emerald green, but shinier. They’re full of mischief sometimes. Other times they’re full of love, or pride. Your eyes looked really good after you kissed me in the raptor cage. I want you to look at me like that every day.” You murmur, your heart fluttering in your chest. Your eyes start to close, and you begin to go slack.  
“Oh no, no, no.” Owen growls, “You can’t die. Not after everything we’ve been through. I want to be with you. I want to do crazy shit with you, I want to be there for all your birthdays, and kiss you goodnight every night. I want you to know how much I care about you. I want to make love to you, and raise dinosaurs together! Maybe we’ll have kids to go with those dinosaurs!” He pleads desperately, reaching for the needle from Claire, “Get me a shot of adrenaline.” He says to her.  
“Whaddya need that for? I feel fine. Better than fine. I feel sorta floaty really.” You mumble, “That was some really nice stuff you said. No one has ever said that to me before. I want you to know I really, really like you too.” You mumble, “And the make love thing sounds great. Just not right now.” You chuckle, trying not to wheeze.   
Owen smiles grimly, “This is going to hurt.” He whispers, kissing your forehead. He plunges the needle into your skin, pushing adrenaline into your body, before he starts to sew your body back together. You cry out in agony, your body twitching and writhing in pain. “I know it hurts.” He whispers, with tears in his eyes. “It’ll all be finished soon I promise. And then you are going to live, and we’re gonna do so many great things together.”  
You look deep into his eyes, “Perfect.” You murmur, right before your world goes black from pain and blood loss the last thing you see as your head tilts over is Owen’s concerned face, followed by the sight of your own blood staining his clothes and the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

You wake up in the local hospital, an IV hooked up to your arm, and an empty blood bag hanging nearby with ‘Grady, Owen’ scrawled across the label.   
Owen is asleep in a chair beside you, his hand on yours. His face is calm and peaceful. ‘He’s cute when he’s asleep.’ You think to yourself.  
A nurse walked in and smiled at you, “He refused to leave your side. He even gave his own blood to replace the blood you lost. Your boyfriend is amazing.”   
“He sure is.” You murmur, your fingers twitching beneath his. You pull up your hospital shirt, viewing your wound. Instead of stitches, you see whole skin again, with only a pink line along your side to remind you of last night.  
“We cauterized your wound, to prevent it from being irritated or infected. You’ll be back on your feet soon.” She says, leaving the room.  
You wiggle your fingers beneath Owen’s again, snagging each finger in yours. Slowly, he stirs, looking at you. Without a word, he stands, leaning over you, and kissing you. The heart monitor beside you starts to beep wildly. His mouth leaves yours, but he presses his forehead against yours, closing his eyes. His breath is soft against your skin as he caresses your cheek tenderly, his other hand holding yours. “I love you.” He whispers.  
“I love you too.” You breathe, touching one of his stubbly cheeks with the back of your hand. He takes your hand in his and presses it to his lips in a gentle, affectionate kiss. He lowers his head to rest against your chest, his ear directly over your heart. He sighs contentedly as he listens to your heartbeat for a time.   
Owen grins, “Whenever you’re ready to leave this hospital, I’ve got the truck ready to take you home. You can stay with me if you’d like. Queen T made it all the way to the park’s staff quarters and destroyed the place. So I hope I’m not rushing things by asking you to move in with me before we’ve even had a first date.”  
“Sounds good to me.” You reply, eager to leave the hospital, “But yesterday didn’t count? We did participate in several activities together.” You giggle, “I think we’re up to our seventh date at this point, and it’s only been twenty four hours.”  
Owen laughs, kissing your nose, “I really adore you.”  
“I’m ready to go home now.” You say, “We just need to get my things from the remains of the staff quarters.”  
“Already done.” Owen replied, “Claire was more than happy to assist with that after Queen T was sedated and brought back to her paddock.”  
You give your boyfriend a crooked smile, “You knew I’d move in with you on the spot didn’t you?”  
He presses his nose against yours, “You don’t exactly kiss me the way you did yesterday night, and not want to move in with me the next day love.”   
You peck him on the lips, “I wouldn’t dream of not living with you.”  
“Good.” He says, calling the nurse over. She removes the needles from your arm, and your heart monitor.  
“I’m going to insist that she stay here another day to keep an eye on her recovery.” She states.  
“Nope!” Owen exclaims, picking you up in his arms, “I am kidnapping this beautiful woman and no one is going to stop me!” He shouts, pushing past the nurse, skipping through the doorway, with you bouncing in his arms. You squeal, delighted by this turn of events. A doctor makes an attempt to flag Owen down, asking about what was happening. “I’M KIDNAPPING HER!” he shouts, “Here, push the down button for me please.” You reach out at the elevator button, pressing it. The door pings, admitting you access. “Floor one of the garage please.” He says. You press the corresponding button, and the doors close before your nurse can slip in to reclaim you. The pair of you are out of the elevator as soon as it opens, spotting an old ford truck close by. He sets you down to open your door for you, helping you climb inside, your paper hospital shirt snagging for a moment. He closes the door behind you, and hood-slides across the front of the truck, jumping into the cab. The old engine roars to life, the tires squealing under Owen’s sturdy lead foot. The truck smashes through the flimsy red and white barrier, and out into the open air. The sun warms your face through the windshield, as the truck roars through the abandoned park.  
In no time at all the truck pulls onto Owen’s property. He parks the car beside his home, facing the open ocean ahead and turns off the engine. “So what do we do now?” You ask.  
He turns, drawing you up against his side, “Probably stick together.” He winks at you, “For survival.”  
“I’ll survive with you every day.” You reply, letting your head rest against his shoulder.  
Owen kisses the top of your head, nuzzling your hair. “I have good news.” He says.  
“Oh?” You raise an eyebrow, “Tell me this news.”  
“Claire has told me that the park will remain open, and that a special exhibit for the public will be opened especially for the velociraptors! Blue and Delta were caught, and they’re safe in their paddock. She’ll have a clutch of four eggs for us.” He tells you excitedly.   
“This is so great!” You exclaim, throwing your arms around him, laughing as you say, “We’re already starting a family! We’re gonna be parents!”  
Owen grabs onto you, tickling you all over, his eyes glowing with joy, “You hungry?” he asks. You nod a little, your stomach feeling hollow and weird. You basically haven’t eaten in 24 hours, so you start to realize that your blood sugar is quite low, leaving you with a shaky feeling. “Come on. I’ll make you a grilled cheese sandwich.” He says, stepping out of the truck. You slide out after him, trying to keep your paper shirt close to your body for modesty.  
“Do you mind if I take a shower?” you ask, suddenly feeling awkward.   
Owen takes your hand, “I don’t mind at all.” He says, not pushing the classic ‘Only if I can join you.’ Which makes you quite happy. Pushers irritate you. It’s like he realizes that it’s okay to slow down now that you’re not about to die.  
He lets you into his house first, letting you take it all in starting in the mudroom. The floor is a little dirty, but not gross and filthy. An old worn out rain jacket hangs next to a black leather jacket, with a small washer and dryer side by side. You walk into the living room next. It’s definitely an organized mess. There’s a few stacks of paper strewn around the room, with several shirts, shorts, and boxers here and there. All in all, it’s a nice place. There’s an old TV sitting against the wall, with a clean sofa across from it with a coffee table in the middle. Closer to you is a small kitchen, complete with a regular refrigerator, an oven with a stovetop, and a microwave. “Can I see the bedroom on the way to the shower?” You wink at him.  
He leads you into the bedroom. The room is a deep charcoal, with a queen-size bed in red and black sheets. “I built the bedframe myself.” He said, “Out of driftwood I picked up on the shore when I first started living here.” You smile, squeezing his hand. He kisses you softly in reply, “Take your shower.” He said, “I’ll have your grilled cheese finished by the time you get out. Your clothes are in the dresser with mine.”   
“Thanks love.” You say, giving him one more kiss, relinquishing his hand before you step through the doorway to the bathroom. It’s a little bathroom, but everything is well placed, starting with a sink, the toilet, and then a tub/shower combination. You turn on the warm water after dropping all your clothes, sighing when the warm water hits your dirty, sweaty skin. The small frosted glass window above your head lets in a faint light, illuminating the warm steam around you. Watching the dirt flow down the drain leaves you feeling satisfied, and wonderfully clean.   
You glance down at your side, seeing your new scar. The skin around it is still soft and tender, and the flesh is a soft pink. The line is clean, but it stands out, a disturbance to the otherwise perfect skin.  
You grab a towel off the door’s hook, wrapping it around you. You sift through your clothes, picking out a pair of clean shorts. You glance down next to your shorts, seeing a few short sleeve plaid shirts belonging to Owen. You pick it up, softly inhaling his scent. Unable to put it back, you button it most of the way down, tying the remaining ends together around your waist. You run your fingers through your hair and walk over to the kitchen, feeling significantly refreshed.  
Owen slides a grilled cheese sandwich onto a plate on the table, right next to a bowl of tomato soup. His eyes take you in, grinning at your choice of clothing. He puts his pan on the counter, wiping his hands on a towel over his shoulder. He pulls a chair out for you, and pushes you in gently before taking a seat across from you, taking a bite of his own sandwich. You bite into yours, “Mmm.” You moan, “It’s so good!” You dip part of the sandwich into the soup, taking another bite, your eyes rolling with pleasure.  
“I’m not just a pretty face.” He winks, his feet playing with yours under the table.  
You finish your meal together, snarfing down the remains of your sandwich and soup like two hungry raptors. Owen takes your plates and bowls, moving them to the sink, washing them out quickly. “I’m gonna take a shower after this. Just make yourself comfortable.” He says gesturing toward the couch. I won’t be long.” He gives you a kiss. You settle into the couch easily, listening to the sound of the shower, your eyes closing.  
When you wake up, it takes you a minute to realize where you are and what time it is. The clock reads 5:38 pm, and Owen is sitting backwards in a chair, watching you. “Hey beautiful.” He says.  
“Hey handsome.” You reply, a sleepy smile crossing your lips, as you run a hand over her body just before stretching. The smile slowly fades.  
“What is it?” He asks you, concerned.  
“I’m just feeling a little self-conscious about my scar. It’s just so big and new…and ugly.” You murmur, scratching at it over your shirt.  
“It’s not that bad.” Owen says, “I barely noticed it. If anything, it accentuates your body beautifully.”  
“How would you know what my body looks like with the scar?” You ask incredulously, “You barely got a glimpse when you were stitching me up.”  
“When you went to take a shower, you left the bathroom door open and started stripping before I left the room. I got a pretty good look.” He replies, a mischievous and naughty grin crossing his face.  
“Want a better look?” You murmur, getting up and crossing the short distance between you two, grabbing him by his clean shirt and pulling him up, kicking the chair back under the table and kissing him.


	8. Chapter 8

Slowly you make your way to the bedroom where you start stripping each others clothes off. Owen unties the bottom of your shirt, unbuttoning it the rest of the way before sliding it off your shoulders. Next, he unhooks your bra from behind, his hands caressing your skin the whole time. You inhale sharply at his touch, your hands pulling Owen’s shirt over his head, exposing his sculpted torso. Owen crushes you against his chest, your body fitting perfectly against his as he lays you down on the bed, his lips covering every inch of exposed skin.  
Your hands run along his back, feeling his muscles twist and flex as he moves. Slowly, he tugs your pants open, looking up at you for permission to continue. You bite your lip softly and nod. Gently, he pulls your pants down, taking your socks with. All you’re in now is your underwear, as he softly kisses his way along your leg, his hands running rampant across your skin. You inhale sharply when he kisses you near your hip. His bright green eyes meet yours.   
You catch him by surprise when you grab onto him, flipping him onto his back and ripping his pants off, leaving him in only his drawers as well. His expression is extremely surprised and judging by the size of the bulge in his underwear, even more turned on. You drape yourself across him delicately, placing your lips close to his ear, “I’m the alpha now.” You let your hips drop onto his, letting his member feel you between two thin layers of fabric. You sit up, showing off your body, rolling your hips into his with a wink. He sits up, his hands on your back and your ass, kissing you from lips to breast, making you lie on your back for him as he strips off your underwear, his mouth making its way down to your dripping flower, sending you dizzy with pleasure. He sits up, creeping slowly over your body, your chest heaving up and down, “Who’s the alpha now?” he asks, his mouth and chin glistening.  
You sit up sharply in response, pushing him back onto the bed, his boxers off in a flash. You tease him with your tongue, listening to him groan, his hips bucking, begging for you to release him. Finally, you move up, kissing him tenderly before biting his lip with a soft growl. He smiles after you release his lip, kissing you, his tongue quickly gaining entrance to your mouth. His hands once more move down your body, settling on your hips.   
With a quick jerk, he pulls you down over him. You toss your head back, gasping sharply. Just as quickly, he flips you over, letting you wrap your legs around his hips. The bed groaned in protest, as you made love together.  
Had anyone been near Owen’s property, they would have heard a lot of growling, and a few screams, and the two of you calling out each other’s names.   
You lay on your side, panting hard, facing Owen. He’s breathing just as hard. His lips, neck, and torso were covered in small bruises. And judging by the multiple point of pain on your lips, neck, and body, you’re just as bruised. “That was amazing.” You murmur. He nods silently. Both of you are exhausted, lying prone together. He holds your hand in his, pulling you close to his chest. You fall asleep, your head against his chest, listening to his heart beat.  
You lay there together, until someone knocked on the door. The sound startled and confused you for a moment, wondering where you were, until you look into Owen’s eyes. “I should get that.” He muttered, sitting up lazily.   
“I know you’re home Owen. Your truck is out front.” Claire’s voice penetrated your ears.   
Owen started to chuckle, “On second thought, you might want to see this.” He grabs a towel, wrapping it around his waist.   
You grab your underwear from the floor, and one of Owen’s shirts, buttoning it up, glancing down, “It’s lopsided.” You laugh.  
Owen grabs your hand, “Come on. This is going to be fun.” He answers the door, “Hey Claire. What do you want?” he asks pleasantly.  
Claire opens her mouth as if to speak, shutting it in shock. She opens her mouth again, “O-Owen.” She blinks, “I uh, have good news.”  
“What’s the good news?” You ask.  
“We have four eggs in the incubator. The both of you will be their trainers, in addition to being Blue and Delta’s trainers. We will notify you when the eggs are close to hatching approximately sixty days from now.”  
“Is that all?” Owen inquires, casually leaning on the doorframe, with you under his arm.   
“Ah… yep. That’s all.” Claire turned around, walking away stiffly, looking over her shoulder. You and Owen both wave as she steps back into her car.   
“Bye!” You call out after her, “It was nice to see you!”  
Owen cracks up, nearly losing his grip on his towel. “Come on, I’m hungry. What kind of food do you have? I can make dinner.”  
“I have stuff in the fridge.” He shrugs.   
“Let’s take a look then.” You say, pulling him to the fridge. You poke around, pushing aside several beers “Let’s see…bacon...onion, celery.” You pause to look at him, “Carrots? I’m proud of you. Oh heavy cream!”   
“I’m a healthy guy.” He shrugs. “There’s more in the pantry.” He gestures.  
You open the pantry doors, revealing many potato chip bags. Beneath them are canned soups, “Ah! Chicken broth! And potatoes!”  
“You’re getting excited.” He said, your giddiness infecting him.  
“I can make potato soup!” You exclaim, “I have a really good recipe!”  
“Sounds good to me!” Owen says, “I’ll let you get started, and I’m going to put on some pants.”  
You watch him as he goes back to the bedroom, his towel falling away. Your cheeks turn red, and you turn away, grabbing a large pot. After frying bacon in the pot, you set the bacon aside, throwing in chopped vegetables, followed by the chicken broth and the cream, and then the potatoes.  
After a few minutes, the scent of potato soup wafted warmly through the house. A shirtless Owen wraps his arms around you, “Mmmm babe that smells so good.”   
You giggle, stirring the pot, glancing over as his hand trails over to the counter, stealing a piece of bacon. “I saw that.” You smirk, taking another piece of bacon, feeding it to him as you stir in corn starch to thicken the soup. Owen takes a third slice, feeding you, before spinning you around and kissing you.   
He pulled away, “Mmm… you taste like bacon.” He kisses you again, his tongue running along her lip, “My kind of woman.” You snatch up another piece of bacon, and hold it between your teeth, teasing him with it. He smirks, taking it from you with his lips, and crunches it, “You are seriously the best girlfriend ever.” He kisses you again, and again…and again. Before you realize it, you’re sitting on the counter beside the pot, your legs wrapped around his waist, with your shirt pulled open, and Owen’s hands all over you. “How did this happen?” he asks, his eyes revealing his arousal.   
“You kissed me…really, really well.” You breathe, your eyes telling the same story.  
He gives you his cute smirk, “You happen to be very good as well. You are driving me crazy.” He breathes huskily, his lips finding their way along your jaw and down your neck, as one hand courses up your leg, up along your round ass, settling at the small of your back, while the other burrowing into your hair. You let out a soft moan. “You are beautiful.” He groans, kissing you once, “Sexy.” Twice, “Smart.” Three times, “And I love you.” Four times.   
“You are so handsome.” You return the kiss, your fingers winding into Owen’s ginger hair, pulling his head back, “Incredible.” Your lips move along his jaw, “You are so hot.” Down his neck, nipping him gently, “And a damn good shot.” He groans, moving to take over. You gently jerk his hair, and rake his back with your nails, “And I’m still the alpha in bed.”   
He grins wickedly and pulls your hair, “I’m the alpha.” He snarls, biting your neck in return, leaving you with yet another bruise. He brings his lip close to your ear, “But I do like competing with you for dominance.” Slowly, he lets you stand on the floor again.  
You grin, reaching for the soup ladle, “I need to stir the pot.”   
Owen lets you turn around but whispers in your ear, “I’ll stir your pot.”  
As you stir it, you snort loudly, “You already have.”   
Owen doesn’t reply, but snuggles up against your back, his head resting on your chin. “Is it almost ready?”   
“Almost. Would you mind grabbing two bowls and spoons?” You ask, swaying with him.   
“I can do that.” He said, planting a kiss on your cheek, setting the table for soup, before returning to you.   
“Need something?” You ask.  
He shakes his head, “I just like cuddling.”   
You kiss his cheek, “Well dinner is ready.”  
“Here. I’ll take the soup bowl.” He says, grabbing the pot and setting it on the table. You contribute a plate with the chopped remains of the bacon, and grated cheddar to put on the soup, and two beers from the refrigerator.  
He puts a fistful of cheese over his soup, and adding half the bacon to it as well. You add the rest of the toppings, and watch Owen’s first bite. His face lights up, “Holy cow this is great!”  
“You sound so surprised.” You wink, taking a sip of your beer.  
He shakes his head, taking another spoonful of soup, “Not really surprised. Just very impressed.”   
You finally have a sip of your soup, “See? I’m not just a pretty face.” You set your spoon down, “OH!.”  
“OH!” Owen exclaims, mimicking you.  
“Raptor names! What should we name the new girls?” You ask.  
“We could continue along the phonetic alphabet.” He suggests, “I mean. We would need to alter a few names.” He replies.   
“Sounds perfect! What are the next names in the phonetic alphabet?” You ask after another few bites.  
“Well next is ‘Foxtrot’, ‘Golf’, ‘Hotel’, and ‘India’.” He replies, “You can change the names for the girls.”  
You pause, thinking hard as you enjoy your boyfriend, your dinner, and your beer. “How about…We keep Foxtrot, and maybe just call her Foxy. Golf can be…Gwen?”  
“Gwen sounds good.” He smiles, tipping his bowl up to get the last few drops. “I can have more soup right?”  
“Heck yeah.” You tell him, watching him spoon out another bowl of soup. “OH! Hel! Like, Hel the daughter of Loki. The Norse goddess of the underworld. And the last one can be India. That’s a nice name.”  
“To parenthood.” Owen raises his beer.  
You clink yours against his, “And people thought raising kids was hard.” You laugh, making him light up with laughter.  
You glance over his shoulder, “Is that a record player?”   
He turns, “Yeah, it’s right next to my cassette player.” He states.  
“Do you have any modern music players?” You ask curiously.  
“Yeah, you’re looking at him. My guitar is over there too.” He wiggles his eyebrows, pulling you over to the record player. He puts a black disc over it. A 1940s band blares through, followed by a trumpet solo, “I dance too.” You throw him a surprised look, “I’m not just a pretty face.” He smirks, kissing your nose.   
“Never thought that you would be,  
Standing there so close to me.  
There’s so much I feel that I should say.  
But words can wait,  
Until some other day.” Owen takes you into his arms, swaying with the music.  
“Kiss me once and kiss me twice  
Then kiss me once again  
It's been a long, long time  
Haven't felt like this, my dear  
Since I can't remember when  
It's been a long, long time.  
You'll never know how many dreams  
I've dreamed about you  
Or just how empty they all seemed without you.  
So kiss me once, then kiss me twice  
Then kiss me once again  
It's been a long, long time.” The saxophone solo comes in, and Owen spins you, enchanting you with his moves. You sway with him as the rest of the band comes back in, and he spins you again, dancing all around the living room.


	9. Chapter 9

The record stops playing, and Owen removes the record, and puts it away. “And the guitar?”   
He grins, picking it up, tuning it. “I used to play it for Blue and the others when they were sick or agitated when they were little.” He starts to play, his hands mesmerizing you. A pleasant melody echoes in the house, “You remember how we first met?” You asked, reminiscing about the past.  
“How could I forget?” He chuckled, “You practically threw yourself into my arms.”  
You drew yourself up, trying to feel somewhat dignified, “I did not.” You protested with your arms drawn across your chest defensively.   
You were in the Tyrannosaurus Rex paddock, working with Queen T. You were reading another Jane Austen novel to her, her head beside you, her breath warm against your leg. You pat her thick brow quiet for a moment. She opened the eye on your side and looked at you closely, as if wondering why you stopped reading. She growled quietly, her jaw against your leg making you vibrate. “Okay then.” You say, continuing to read. Your walkie-talkie crackles, disturbing the serenity of your moment with Queen.   
“We need you to come in.” Claire says over the device.   
“Is it important?” you growl back.  
Static emits from the radio, “Yes. You need to come up to the control room right now.” She replies.  
You sigh, closing your book. “I really don’t like her sometimes. Especially when she interrupts our quiet time.” Queen whines, looking at you. “I know girl.” You pout, patting her nose, “I don’t wanna go either. You kiss you on the snout. She bumps into you, picking you up on her nose, lifting you high, before setting you back down. “I’m gonna miss you too big-girl.” You exit her paddock, and go up the stairs to the control room. Claire is there waiting for you. “Really? We were having a nice moment together. What could possibly be more important than bonding time with my dinosaur?”  
“We need you to come in.”  
“For what? What the hell is more important than keeping the tyrannosaurus rex, the Queen of Jurassic World, calm, and happy?!” You shout, getting up in Claire’s face.  
“The velociraptors.” Claire stated flatly, unwavering in your fury, “Barry is the man that usually works with the raptors, but he’s out of town. You’re the only other trainer that is not afraid of something with more teeth than you.”  
After much grumbling, you get into her Mercedes, and get out at the raptor paddock. “What needs doing?”   
“The raptor’s pen needs cleaning. They also need feeding, and I need someone to supervise while I train them.” Comes a voice from around the corner. The body comes after the voice. A rather hot body, with broad shoulders, a narrow waist, ginger hair and just the right amount of stubble to look rugged.   
“Mr. Grady-“  
“Owen.” he interrupted.   
Claire sighs and throws him an irritated look, “Owen. This is your new work hand.”  
He points at you, “But she’s just a girl!” he protests, looking insulted.  
“EXCUSE ME!” You shout, getting up in his face, literally standing toe-to-toe with him, “You’re referring to the MOTHERFUCKING TRAINER OF THE GODAMMN TYRANNASAURUS REX!”  
Owen looks at you, his eye twitching for a moment, “You look at the raptors the wrong way, and they attack you without a second thought. They’ll use their long claw on their toes, and slash you wide open across your soft belly, spilling your intestines out, right before they rip you apart limb from limb, and eat you alive.”  
“The Queen would eat your raptors and still be hungry.” You snarl, “And then she’d come for you, and swallow you whole. And then, she’ll take a shit, and leave you in the middle of her paddock to be cleaned up by the rest of the crew.”  
He tunes you out, looking at Claire, “Really? You picked her?”  
“Just do your job. And try not to get her killed.” Claire says, turning around and walking off. You and Owen stare daggers into each other, almost literally like two dinosaurs facing off for a bloody fight to the death.  
“Now what?” you growl.  
Owen looks at you, a thousand burning suns in his eyes, “You clean the paddock. I’ll put the raptors in confinement.”  
You turn and walk away, waiting for the green light to come on in the paddock entrance. It finally lights up, letting you in. You take a step in, and immediately stumble…right into a pile of raptor poop. Owen’s laughter reaches you, “Nice going Charlie!” a raptor screeches in response.  
“Stupid son-of-a-bitch.” You snarl, grabbing a shovel and your wheelbarrow, shoveling poop into it, grumbling the entire time.  
“Delta! Raptor loose!” Owen shouts, “Watch out!”  
You turn around, seeing a raptor come racing toward you, screeching. You hold your shovel out and roar as loud as you can, “RAAAAAAAAAAH! GET BACK! BACK OFF!” You snarl, halting the attacking raptor. “GO! Go on! GET!” the attacking raptor starts to back down, slowly stepping back. You hold your ground, neither advancing nor attacking.  
Delta makes it back into her pen, and the gate closes behind her. “Good riddance.” You mutter, getting back to work, finishing cleaning before you push your wheelbarrow out of the pen, dumping the steaming mess into the heap on the back of a truck, ready to dump it somewhere safe.  
After scraping it clean, you wheel it back to the paddock where Owen meets you. “That was impressive.” He says, his stance wide and his arms crossed. “Really.”  
You scoff, “I told you. I am the trainer of the tyrannosaurus rex. I am a frequent visitor inside her pen, unprotected. A t-rex temper tantrum is far scarier than one charging velociraptor.”   
He nods his approval, “I like you.” He mutters, turning to walk away.  
“Nice to know I have your approval.” You snort, shortly before seeing something scurry into your path, “AAAAAAAHHHH!” you scream, jumping into Owen’s arms.  
“AAAAAAH!” he screams with you, taken by surprise by your sudden change in behavior, “Why are we screaming?! WHY AM I HOLDING YOU?!”   
“LIZARD!” You scream at the top of your lungs.  
“Lizard?!” Owen says, dropping you on your feet, “You’re not afraid of dinosaurs, but you just jumped into my arms over a lizard?”   
You brush off your clothes, distressed, “Yeah I am. My mean cousin put a bunch of lizards in my sleeping bag when we went camping once. You try walking away okay with lizards after that, when they were all over you and disturbingly close to the various crevices of your body.” You put a finger in his face, “Go through that, and try coming out the same person!”  
Owen narrows his eyes at you, meeting your vicious gaze. Right before he starts laughing, making you laugh too.   
“Oh yeah I guess I did.” You mutter, “After that happened no one would have thought that we would get together.”  
“Until I got crazy over you and stuff.” He smirked, wrapping his strong arms around your waist, “And you had no idea I was crazy for you.”  
“I’m a workaholic babe.” You remark, “And FYI, I’m crazy about you too.”  
He kissed you happily, “Hey why did you cuss me out the first time we met anyway?” he asked.  
“I had severe temper issues then. Claire interrupted me during my quiet bonding time with Queen T. That was the only time of day I had to myself, to escape my stupid co-workers that always looked at me in a bad weird way. I hated them.” You narrow your eyes, looking off in the distance, “All of them. Every. Single. One.”  
“Renew your calm, fierce woman.” Owen says, his hand brushing against your cheek and tucking your hair behind your ear. “You are safe from those perverts. I have a 30-30 behind the bed’s headboard. If anyone ever comes in, grab that bad-boy, point, and shoot.”  
You nod your approval. A 30-30 is a rifle with a caliber high enough to bring down a deer. It would most definitely put an intruder in the ground. “You just keep getting better and better.” You wink.  
Owen nuzzles you before jumping back, “NOW! To plan a prank that involves our baby dinosaurs and annoys the hell out of the stupid scientists in the control room with sticks up their butts, but is legal, doesn’t involve harm, and doesn’t damage anything.”  
You grin evilly, “I HAVE THE PERFECT PLAN!”   
Three weeks later, you and Owen walk into the control room where the eggs for your baby velociraptors laid beneath the warming lights, with Claire supervising. The scientists mill around, ignoring the three of you. You gasp delightedly, “Look! One of them moved!”   
“Here is the inside view of each dinosaur.” Claire said, pointing to the monitor above each egg.   
“Can we have a moment alone with the girls?” Owen asks her.   
“Sure. Whatever.” Claire mutters, not looking at either of you.  
As soon as she was gone, you pulled several stickers out of your pocket, each one bearing the baby dinosaurs’ names.   
“Foxy. Gwen. Hel. India.” You and Owen murmur, pasting each sticker onto the eggs. “Now we’ll know which one is which.” You whisper.   
“How sticky are these?” Owen asks you.  
“Stickier than super-glue. They’d need a jackhammer to get these stickers off.” You giggle.  
“We’re going to be great parents.” Owen laughs, holding you close.   
The two of you sneak out of the laboratory, and walk out into the middle of the park, watching all the other people mill around you. “Hey uh…I got an important question for you.” Owen says turning to you, his hand in his pocket.  
“Yeah what’s up? I’ve noticed you’ve been acting weirdish lately.” You reply.  
Owen takes a deep shaky breath, “What I am about to ask you is literally the most important question I have ever asked.”  
Before you can respond, he takes your hands in both of his, with something small sandwiched within. He pulls one hand back, opening a small box with a plain, hammered silver ring, “Will you marry me?” he asks, his eyes nervous and vulnerable, and very sincere.  
You stand there for a moment, a wave of stupidity and near-incomprehension washing over you before you nod your head, “Yes!” You scream, jumping wildly for a moment.  
Owen puts the ring on your left hand, before jumping up screaming, “SHE SAID YES!!! SHE SAID YES!!” his arms are raised in the air, shouting wildly, literally jumping for joy as he takes you into his arms, hugging and kissing you like crazy. “SHE SAID YEEEEEESS!!” He screamed at the top of his lungs, running in circles around you. People stop and stare, opening their mouths as if to say something, but are subsequently silenced by Owen’s elevated voice, “I ASKED HER TO MARRY ME AND SHE SAID YES!”   
He grabs onto your hand, pulling you back to his and your motorcycles, practically plopping you onto yours. “Follow me!” he shouts, speeding off with you in tow. You rev your bike, weaving through the forest by his side, similar to the way the two of you did on the hunt for the Indominous.  
He leads you through the various trails in the rainforest. He leans over the side of the bike, and snatches up flowers here and there. ‘Smooth bastard.’ You think to yourself with a grin.   
The sun is hovering low over the horizon by the time he stops his bike at the edge of the woods. He grabs your hand, “Close your eyes.” He says.   
You do as he says, and let him lead you through the woods. When he finally brought you to a stop, he kissed you softly, “Open your eyes.” He murmured, pressing his quickly acquired bouquet of flowers in your hands. You slowly open your eyes, taking in Owen’s broad gesture at the scene. “Do you like it? I worked really hard to coordinate this and keep it a secret from you.”


	10. Chapter 10

You gasp in awe, your eyes wide and your breath escaped from your chest. The sight that greets you, at Owen’s broad gesture is a picnic, on the edge of a cliff. Rose petals surround a picnic blanket, upon which is a tray of doughnuts, and a six-pack, containing three “Mike’s hard cranberry lemonade” and three beers.  
“It’s so beautiful.” You say, near tears. “You did this all for me?”  
Owen gives you a smirk, “No. I did all of this for Blue. I suggest you take cover right now, because she’s on her way and hungry. Of course it’s for you!”  
You latch onto him in a hug, “Oh thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He walks with you to the blanket, and passes the tray to you. You pick one chocolate frosted on off the top, “You really do know and love me.”  
“Well I should hope so.” Owen laughs, taking a bite of his doughnut, “I did just ask you to marry me.”  
You lean over, and kiss him softly, “You are so wonderful.”   
“When do you want to get married?” He asks you.  
“I can be ready before the girls hatch.” You squeal, leaning against him, “How about you?”  
He shrugs, “That sounds good to me.” He puts his arm around you, and leans over to take a bite of your doughnut. You squeal, holding it away from him, and snatching a bite of his doughnut instead. “I can’t wait to marry you.”  
“I can’t wait either.” You murmur, looking at your gleaming ring in the sunlight. “It’s so beautiful.”  
“I forged it myself.” Owen replied, “It was really hard to lie to you and tell you that I was working late to calm Blue.”   
The wedding approaches quickly. You and Claire managed to invite his and your closest friends to the event, and have a small wedding dress brought in, along with your grandmother’s wedding veil. You, Claire and Owen plan the entire thing from top to bottom, doing the reception first, and the wedding after (the first in a cocktail dress, and then your wedding dress for the actual wedding.)   
Owen played his oldies on his cassette player, a microphone close to the box, with a large set of stereos outside of the house. He danced with you, his hips moving against yours. You smile like a fox, sensing the tension within, the longing. The dance was foreplay to what was coming up.   
The music stops, signaling the end of the reception. You and Owen kiss, before he is taken away to a closed off tent by the men. The women (Claire included) spirit you away to your own tent where your dress and veil await. You put on the undergarments, a garter, and sapphire earrings. Claire lends you a pearl necklace to borrow, and you make sure that you have your silver sixpence, and place it in your left shoe.   
You walk alone down the aisle, soft music playing.  
Owen’s eyes tear up when he sees you, his hands raised to his mouth, awestruck by your transformation. He stands there by the preacher, in khaki pants, a nice white shirt with the sleeves rolled just above his elbows, in a matching khaki vest, with a long tie to match his eyes. You bite the edge of your bottom lip, and stop by his side. He takes your hands in his, wiping at his eyes for a moment, and the ceremony begins.   
He doesn’t cry, but you know he’s blown away by the way you look, the way he feels about you, and his excitement in joining with you for life.  
You barely hear the preacher as he goes through the ceremony as your mind wanders, focused only on Owen. The shape of his face, the details of his eyes, the callouses on his hands, and the tender way he holds your hands in his.  
“You may now kiss the bride.” Says the preacher.  
Owen takes you into his arms, his eyes speaking to yours as he kisses you tenderly, holding the kiss. After you break away, he presses his forehead against yours with a smile, “You’re my wife.” He says breathlessly.  
Everyone claps, including Claire. He set’s you down for a moment, diving beneath your skirts. You feel his lips caress your inner thigh, his teeth grazing your skin as he takes the garter in his teeth, pulling it down your thigh. He comes back out from under your skirts, red-faced with your garter still in his teeth. He holds it up triumphantly above his head, before flinging it out in the crowd.  
Owen scoops you up into his arms, making you squeal, “SO if you all could leave now, I’m just going to take my wife into my little bungalow and make love to her.” He says in a sultry voice, his eyes on you. He pauses and looks at the guests, still gathered in front laughing at his statement. He looks at them a moment longer, perfectly serious about his intentions. He tries again, “Seriously it would be great if you all went away. Right now. It’s going to get a little loud, and very crazy in there.”  
The staff awkwardly gets up, and quickly remove themselves from Owen’s property, along with all the guests while he grins, kicking his door open, “I flipped the door around, just to do that today.”   
He carries you across the threshold, kicking the record player with the side of his foot. It starts up, playing “Come and Get Your Love.” Owen grins, shifting his weight from one hip to the other. He dips you at the first word, “HAaiIL”   
You echo his words, delighted by the turn of events  
“What's the matter with your head? yeah...” he sings, “Hail, What's the matter with your mind and all your sighing?  
And-a ooh-ohh  
Hail (hail) Nothin's a matter with your head, baby, find it  
Come on and find it  
Hell, with it, baby, 'cause you're fine and you're mine  
And you look so divine

Come and get your love.” He spins you around, before setting you on your feet, his hands wrapped around yours, dancing with you as the record player continues to spew music,  
“Come and get your love  
Come and get your love  
Come and get your love

You chime in with the music, “Hail (Hail) What's the matter with your feel right?  
Don't you feel right, baby?” you pull him against you in a kiss, your hands tracing lines up and down his arms playfully as the music continues.-  
Hail, oh, yeah, get it from the main vine, alright  
I said-a find it, find it, darling, love it” You lead him to the bedroom, slowly.  
If you like it, yeah-eh”   
Hail (Hail) It's your business if you want some  
Take some, get it together, baby” You tear his vest off, pulling at his shirt.

Come and get your love  
Come and get your love  
Come and get your love  
Come and get your love

Owen spins you around, pulling at the laces on the back of your dress, tossing the fine white ribbon to the side, letting the dress fall to your ankles, kissing your neck softly, his fingers playing along the side of your ribs, his warm touch leaving goosebumps on your skin, spreading like wildfire through you.   
You can feel his desire, as he wraps a strong arm around you, rocking you slowly, kissing your hands, your forearm where the skin is tender and sensitive, making you shiver. He touches your back, his lips brushing softly against your shoulders and neck, eliciting a soft moan from you, your heart drumming against your chest and your breath catching in your throat. He purrs softly, growling deep in his chest. You feel it through yours, gasping as his hands move toward your bra.  
You don’t let him unclasp it yet, turning on him, attacking his neck with your lips and your teeth. You unbutton his shirt, and let your lips trail along after your hands, making him moan as your lips go lower and lower. He backs you up against the wall, his hands entangled in your hair as his tongue clashes with yours. Your arms wrap around Owen’s neck, bringing him closer to you.  
You can feel your heart pounding with Owen’s in unison. Your leg wraps around his waist, letting him run his hand along your body from your shoulders to your calf, his hand feeling every muscle along the way, finding each sensitive point, making love to you with the touch of his hands. You moan as his teeth nip at your neck, his lips and tongue caressing your bite marks tenderly, as you rake his back with your fingernails, eliciting a low and husky growl from him.  
You dive down and unzip the top of his pants, only to be pulled up again as he takes your bra off, picking you up in his arms after. You wrap your legs around his waist, as he drops you on the bed, his warmth wrapping around you.   
He pulls your slip off, and slowly drags your pantyhose off as well, kissing you along the inside of your thigh, dangerously close to the more sensitive area between your legs.  
The lyrics fade in your ears,” Come and get your love” as Owen draws nearer and nearer, his lips against the soft fabric separating him from your soft flower, already damp from his attention to you.  
Aggressively, you turn the tables, shifting down his body, wrapping your strong legs around his torso and flip him over so you’re sitting on his chest in the dominant position. You growl, sliding your hips backward to his hips. He groans softly, pulling you down on him, kissing you again.  
His hips buck against yours, the bulge in his pants pressing against you. Your chest is heaving, your heart drumming hard against your ribs, as if it’s trying to break out. His hands work down your back, leaving trails of goosebumps down your back and ribs. He kisses your neck, his lips caressing the soft skin beneath your jawline, making you moan. He works his way back up to your mouth, letting you slip down and kiss his neck in return, nipping at the soft flesh, leaving your mark on him. He groans, his hands sliding further down to grab your ass. You moan loudly at his attention.   
Had anyone still been around after the wedding, they would have been greatly disturbed by the crashing sounds emanating from the house, and the thumping coming from one wall in particular.   
The next morning, when the dust settles on the debris in the house, you wake up in Owen’s bed, right by his side. The morning sunlight gleams on his tousled red hair. He looks angelic beside you like that, the blanket draped over his waist loosely. He’s so hot, lying on his stomach, his skin still glistening from last night. You lazily let your eyes trace the path of each muscle on his back, admiring his physique.  
He inhales deeply, groaning as he stretches his arms, his shapely biceps flexing in the morning light. “Good morning my love.” You murmur, kissing his nose.  
“Good morning my beautiful wife.” He replied, taking your face in his hands and kissing you tenderly. “I love you so much.”   
“I love you too.” You murmur, snuggling up against him. You giggle, “We’re married.”  
He kisses you again, “I can’t wait to spend the rest of the rest of my life with you.”  
“Let’s start with today.” You whisper, kissing him softly.   
Owen grins and wraps his arms around you, pulling you on top of him, kissing you happily.   
The phone rings. Owen groans, “I’m on a honeymoon. They can leave a message.”   
The caller reaches the answering machine, “Hey there! This is Mister and Misses Grady, and we can’t get to the phone right now, because we’re on our honeymoon!” for a moment you think the machine is going to beep, and then you hear Owen whisper from the machine, “Sex holiday.” The answering machine beeps.   
“Owen, it’s Barry. We need you to take a break from your honeymoon for the day. The eggs are hatching.”


End file.
